


Nos vemos en 1941

by Greco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Time Travel, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greco/pseuds/Greco
Summary: En el año 2003, 5 años después del final de la guerra, George estaba cerrando la caja de su tienda después de un día de trabajo.Todo el día había escuchado a la gente murmurar o cotillear sobre el chisme de la semana, alguien dijo que vio a Harry Potter en la madrugada del día anterior, lo cual era simplemente asombroso considerando que Harry había desaparecido hace casi un año.Pero el no solía creer en los rumores...Hasta que es el mismísimo Harry que aparece frente a el, con dos niños en los brazos, pidiéndole que viaje a los años 40.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado AguusAlbornoz4, la autora de "No eres lo que esperaba (Tomarry)" en Wattpad.Sin ella la completa renovación de la trama de esta historia no hubiera sido posible.
> 
> Historia antes llamada "Viaja en el tiempo y borralo todo".Aunque la trama cambio tanto que ya solo contiene el concepto original.

Los años iban pasando, y la gente no cambiaba, George podía amar eso tanto como odiarlo.Pensó que nadie jamas olvidaría la batalla de Hogwarts, que existió alguien como Voldemort, o el sacrificio de mucha gente para llegar a ese final tan deseado.

Podía sonar cursi o como un idiota idealista, pero creyó que la gente podía aprender de la guerra, y que tragedias como las que pasaron en esos años no volvieran a suceder.Estaba equivocado.

Nadie olvido la batalla de Hogwarts, nadie olvido a Voldemort, nadie olvido su perdida en la guerra, pero nadie aprendió de ellas.Al final seguían siendo el mundo cerrado de mente que fueron antes de la guerra.

Debería haberlo sabido, si no aprendieron con las que vinieron antes, ¿porque con esta lo harían?, ¿que seria diferente?...

Unos meses después de la batalla de Hogwarts empezaron los juicios contra los mortífagos.El pensó que estaba bien, que se lo merecían, debían atenerse a las consecuencias.Sus conflictos con ese pensamiento empezaron a entrar en vigor cuando dos años después de ese día empezaron a condenar a niños, que en el momento de la guerra no debían tener mas de quince años, hijos de mortífagos.

¿Que pudieron a ver hecho ellos? No lo entendía, ni antes ni ahora, pero la muchedumbre estaba cegada por el odio.Sentía muchísima pena por aquellos que lograron inculpar de algo, que no eran precisamente pocos.

Y así siguieron, tragedia tras tragedia.Fue tal ves por principios de 2003, cinco años después de la guerra, cuando sucedió lo que todos pensaban imposible.La prisión de Azkaban donde estaban condenados muchísimos mortifagos fue tomada por un individuo de gran poder, al que la gente posteriormente empezó a llamar el tercer señor oscuro.

Fue tan tenebroso como inédito, el ministerio rápidamente se movilizo en una pelea para recuperar el control de Azkaban.Enviaron a todos los aurores que pudieron, pero por alguna extraña razón, perdieron el contacto con ellos.Y no fue hasta la noche de ese mismo día cuando un auror apareció, casi agonizando, diciendo que fue una causa perdida. Alistair Trancy consiguió la aceptación de los mortifagos, y se armo una autentica masacre, no había nadie que pudiera hacerle frente.

Eso dio tema de que hablar.Aun así toda la gente pensaba que estaban bien, podían resolverlo, se recuperarían de la aparente crisis.Tenían a Harry Potter de su lado, el tal Trancy no podría con quien acabo con su antecesor, todo estaría bien.

El verdadero pánico surgió cuando Harry Potter desapareció de la faz de la tierra.Corrieron los rumores por las calles, la gente entraba en pánico, Trancy conseguía cada ves mas personas de su lado.Y en menos de un año, llegaron a una situación tan critica como la que vivieron años atrás.

Y sin embargo nada cambio realmente para el.Después de la guerra...después de perder a Fred, su mundo entro en un colapso total.No podía superarlo, simplemente no lo lograba, su perdida fue como si hubiera desaparecido algo importante de si.Como si todos los recuerdos felices, momentos graciosos, charlas eternas, se hayan ido para nunca mas volver.

Y poco a poco la situación se volvió deprimente y le empezó a afectar.Estaba tan dolido que llego a pensar que era mejor olvidar que recordar.Trato de ignorar que alguna ves hubo un humano tan precioso que podía hacerlo sonreír lleno de dicha cada momento del día, que existió Fred Wesley, que lo amo...pero no podía.

Su presencia, aun después de muerto, era muy fuerte.No hubo ni un solo momento del día en el que no pensara en el, y siempre que veía algo que le gustaba se ponía muy melancólico.Hacer sus productos era algo muy monotomo, ya casi no sacaba nada nuevo, y cada día le costaba mas hacer las cosas que tanto amaba, que antes había hecho junto a el.

Pero no podía permitírselo.Abrir la tienda fue el sueño de ambos, el tenia que seguirlo, tenia que mantenerlo en marcha.Así que trato de mantenerse ocupado todo el tiempo posible.

Solo debía sonreír a los clientes, vender sus productos, administrar la tienda, diseñar mas cosas, y ganar dinero.Esas cinco acciones consumían su tiempo, mantenían su sueño en pie, y no permitían que se pierda a si mismo del todo. Saben, incluso estaba pensando abrir otra tienda en Hogsmeade ahora que la guerra había terminado, una sexta acción lo mantendría incluso mas ocupado, lo cual era mejor.

Pero estaba dentro de la tienda cerrando la caja cuando todo cambio y arruino sus planes.Hace unos minutos había cerrado las puertas y ventanas, planeaba comer algo rápido e irse a dormir, de verdad que estaba agotado.

Sin embargo sintió un pequeño temblor y las luces empezaron a parpadear.Miro para atrás confundido, no entendía que pasaba.Cuando volvió la mirada para adelante se encontró con una figura encapuchada de azul.

-¿Harry?-

Harry levanto la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos verdes, sonrió. Puede que por un momento haya dudado que sea Harry, pero había tenido un presentimiento.

Harry empezó a caminar hacia el, y pudo apreciar dos bultos bajo su capa. Parecían niños de 1 o 2 años, muy chiquitos y vistiendo ropas harapientas, dos veces su tamaño.

-Hola, George-

-¿Donde as estado? El mundo casi enloquece con tu desaparición, e considerado volverme un mortifago-Dijo con burla

Sonrió-Tu sabes, por aquí y por allá-

George asintió y miro con mas detenimiento a los niños en sus brazos, se veían muy débiles.

-¿Están bien? Parecen que se van a romper en cualquier momento-

Asintió-Han pasado cosas peores, esto no es nada-

George disimulo su estremecimiento al escuchar eso y se recostó en la mesada de la caja.-Entonces...¿Que te trae por aquí?-

-¿No puedo tomar te contigo?-

G&H

Era lo suficientemente curioso para saber de las cosas maravillosas que habitaban el mundo, no lo suficiente para haber llegado a conocer cosas tan raras y macabras.

-En este momento, debe ser como una especie de fantasma lleno de lamentos en un limbo donde no se esta ni vivo no muerto-

-¿Como alguien puede traer a una persona de la muerte?-

-No puede, por eso el termino de esa forma.Sin embargo hay personas que no lo entienden, por eso estoy aquí, contigo-

George suspiro y dejo la taza de te en la mesa.Era demasiado por procesar, no salían de un infierno que entraban en otro mucho peor que el primero.

-¿Por que querrían revivir al señor tenebroso?-

Harry se alzo de hombros y George lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados, si Harry había llegado hasta ese punto era obvio que algo mas sabia, algo que no le había dicho.Pero de todas forma la pregunta principal aquí es por que le contaba todo esto, el no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Que quieres realmente Harry?-

-Necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Porque?-

-Por que si no eres tu, no se quien mas podría ser-

Miro a los pequeños que estaban dormidos a su lado en el sillón y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza a uno.Y después le miro a el con sus ojos verdes, que sabían mas de lo que decían...pero dejo de hacerlo, y busco algo en sus bolsillos.

-Esto es una gema legendaria, una leyenda muggle a la que pocos magos prestaron atención.En ella fluye el poder de distorsionar el tiempo-

-Quieres decir-

-Un giratiempo, aunque su poder es mucho mas atroz e ineficaz que uno-Jugo con el en su mano-Mientras mas la uses su poder mas disminuirá, tal ves se puedan hacer 2 viajes cortos después de lo que la use.A diferencia del giratiempo que es ilimitado.-

Se la tiro y George la atrapo en el aire.Al el tocarla sintió una enorme energía emanar de ella, pero no era cálida, era fría.Y luego una brisa fría le calo los huesos a pesar de no estar al aire libre, eso no le gustaba.

-Aun parece llena de poder como para que sean 2 viajes-

-Antes podía viajar mil años años en el pasado, era muchísimo mas poderosa de lo que se siente ahora...pero esta desgastada, ya no resistirá demasiado-

-Aun así se sigue sintiendo poderosa, suponiendo y adivinando un poco para gastar semejante poder tendrías que volver...-

Harry lo vio curioso de su respuesta y George termino de sacar cálculos-Mínimo cincuenta años atrás-

-Realmente espero que sea mínimo, por que cincuenta años se quedan cortos, necesito que aguante sesenta y dos-

Era muchas cosas, pero no idiota.Tienes un giratiempo que puede viajar a cualquier época, un ser malvado llamado Voldemort que rondaba esa edad (Aunque realmente no lo podía decir, su cara era...no podía determinar su edad), ¿que harían ustedes en su lugar si no matarlo?.

-¿Que quieres que haga?-

-Criar a tres niños en 1941, en otras palabras, vivir una vida normal-

Bueno, eso era estúpido.

-Te volviste loco, ¿verdad?.No, a lo mejor un día fuiste por la calle y te caíste en el piso golpeándote la cabeza, y quedaste medio mal.A lo mejor te fuiste por propia voluntad casi un año para este día volver con una piedra que metiste en la heladera, y decir que es un giratiempo.¿Y de donde sacaste esos niños?, ¿los raptaste?-

-Se que es estúpido.Pero una simple acción, como una crianza adecuada, puede cambiar el curso de la historia.Puede hacer que eventos como las guerras nunca ocurran.-

-Estoy seguro que así no es como funcionan las cosas-

-Estoy seguro que te equivocas-

George suspiro y se estiro en el respaldo de su sillón.Lo mas loco de toda esta situación es que si lo estaba pensando.El no tenia nada que perder al intentarlo, mas que su dignidad por creer en mentiras flasheras.

Si era falso no ocurriría absolutamente nada y volvería a su cama a dormir, luego despertaría el día de mañana para decirle al mundo que Harry Potter había vuelto de la trata de personas.Y si era real evitaría una guerra de hombres y mujeres con varios tornillos sueltos y un señor amo de todo con pinta de haberse lijado la maldita cara.

-Entonces...¿lo harás?-

-Hare mis maletas-

Harry sonrió.

G&H

George encogió su maleta y la metió en su chaqueta.Miro a Harry, que todavía estaba sentado en el sillón, disfrutando de las galletas de manzana.

-¿Porque esos niños son tan parecidos a ti?-

-Por que son yo-

-...Okey, como sea.¿Donde esta el tercero?-

-El tercero es un niño huérfano, que ya reside en 1941, su nombre es Tom Riddle-Harry termino la galleta y se levanto de su lugar dejando a los niños en el sofá.Luego saco un baúl en miniatura de su bolsillo que le dio a George-Dentro de el hay varios papeles importantes como documentación y esas cosas, también saque algunos galeones y puse algo especial, revisalo cuando llegues-

-¿Cuando llegue?...espera, ¿no iras?-

-Tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de ir, pero no te preocupes, no tardare mucho-¿Porque eso sonaba a mentira?

-Cuando llegues después de haber terminado, ¿que pasara?-

Harry sonrió-Sabes la respuesta, puedes deducirla fácilmente, no eres un idiota.¿Tienes la gema no?-

George arqueo una ceja por el cambio radical de tema, pero aun así la saco de su bolsillo y se la mostró a Harry.

-Bien, ponla en tu cuello-Harry se acerco a los niños en el sofá y los alzo para alcanzarlos a George-No los sueltes por nada del mundo, o se perderán-

-¿Donde?-

Harry se alzo de hombros, George solo suspiro y afirmo su agarre en las piernas de los pequeños.Aunque tenia dudas de si en verdad no se iban a perder, ya que sus cabezas estaban recostadas sobre sus hombros sin nada que los sujetara o afirmara en ese lugar.

-¿Ahora que?-

La gema empezó a flotar sobre su pecho, y las luces de la habitación titilaron por varios segundos.

-No seas muy firme con el, ¿si?-

-¿Que?-

Los sonidos se volvieron mudos de un momento a otro, y la imagen de Harry saludando empezó a desvanecerse como viento soplando arena, al igual que la habitación a su alrededor.

George sintió de pronto que su cabeza estaba por explotar, gotas de sangre empezaron a salir de su nariz y de sus orejas manchando su pálido rostro, y afirmo el agarre que tenia sobre los niños aun mas.

Sentía que si tratara de gritar no lo lograría, y que el aire a su alrededor comprimía constantemente su cuerpo hasta sentirse asfixiado.Pero aun así tuvo la fuerza de parpadear confundido cuando sintió la luz del sol en su rostro, o escucho el bullicio de la gente en la calle.La fuerza constante de caos que sentía al rededor de su cuerpo desaparecía sin dejar rastro, al igual que el peso de la gema en su cuello.

El paisaje a su alrededor tomo la forma del callejón Diagon cubierto de nieve, con todas las tiendas que el ya conocía de memoria, solo que un poco mas...diferentes, como si fueran menos antiguas, y los carteles brillaran de los nuevos que eran.

Miro a los lados un poco aturdido, estaba arriba de un edificio, y en frente de este estaba la tan conocida librería que veía todos los días al abrir la tienda.

Y en ese momento callo en la realidad, estaba en el mismo lugar 62 años atrás, arriba de lo que seria su tienda, que ahora era una librería que vendía libros usados, y que le hacia competencia a la de enfrente.

Suspiro, ¿como bajaría de allí con los niños en brazos?.

G&H

Después de bajar del edificio se había quedado pensando, ¿que hacer primero, que hacer después?, no tenia idea.Pero una cosa era clara, tenia sueño, y no podía dormir por ahí cuando estaba cargando a dos niños.

Camino por el callejón Diagon hasta llegar a su entrada, el Caldero Chorreante.Y ustedes saben lo que siguió a eso, ¿no?, ¡pues no fue así como paso!.

Una ves acostado en una de las habitaciones no pudo dormir ni 3 horas cuando uno de los niños se despertó y grito cuando lo vio durmiendo a su lado, en la incomoda y pequeña cama.El se levanto de golpe cayendo para atrás y agarrando su varita torpemente mirando para todos lados.

El grito del niño despertó al otro que también se levanto alterado y confundido.

-¡¿Quien eres?!-

El parpadeo fastidiado y se froto la cara con una mano mientras suspiro.-Tranquilos, no les haré daño.Solo denme 5 minutos-

Se levanto lentamente tratando de parecer lo mas inofensivo posible frente a los niños. Fue al baño de la habitación y se lavo la cara, tenia una cara de muerto amargado que no ayudaba en nada.

Cuando salio los niños estaban cada uno de un lado de la habitación, mirándose uno al otro confundidos.Ambos eran Harry...¿por que Harry secuestraria a dos Harrys?.

-Hey...-No sabia que decir

Uno de los niños le miro con miedo en sus ojos, y el otro con mucho coraje, no los culpaba.Si tuviera su edad y despertaba en la habitación con un extraño posiblemente le patearía la entrepierna o trataría de atacarlo de alguna forma, para luego salir corriendo...okey, los Harrys eran raros.

-¿D-Donde estoy?-

-¡¿Quien eres tu?!-

-Tranquilos, ¿saben?, si se estresan perderán años de vida-

Mientras uno de los Harrys estaba visiblemente temblando el otro tenia una mirada agresiva en su rostro, ¿no era un Harry mas agresivo que el otro?, ¿no se supone que sean iguales?.

Bueno, de todas maneras tenia una corazonada sobre otro tema, solo prestenle atención un minuto.¿Que hace que un niño no quiera correr desesperado y volver con su mama o su familia cuando despierta en la habitación de alguien que no conoce?.

¿Porque Harry le haría cuidar a dos niños, que son la misma persona, sabiendo que eso seria imposible en las circunstancias en las que estaban?.

¿Porque no gritaron "¡¿hay otro "Yo"?! o similares?.

¿Lo cachan? Los niños estaban confundidos, por lo que no podían reaccionar de manera normal.No extrañaban a su mama porque no la recordaban, a ella o a cualquier otro pariente.Estaban tan pero tan perdidos que no peleaban con el o hacían algo mas que gritar preguntas.Al menos esa es su lógica y su teoría.

-¿Como se llama su mami?-

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Su tía, primos?-

-....-

-....-

Tal ves Harry pensó en los detalles un poquito mucho, y ya había predicho como seria el futuro si los Harrys conservaban su memoria.

-¿Saben quien soy yo?-

-No- respondió seco y cortante uno de los pequeños.

-...¿Nuestro papi?-

-¡Es una maldita zanahoria! ¡¿Estas completamente ciego?! ¡No se parece a ninguno de los dos!-

Habia descubierto dos cosas.A pesar de su sub-desarrollado cuerpo los niños no tenían ni uno ni dos años, por su manera de hablar hasta les pondría ocho años, pero viendo lo bajitos que son tal ves...cinco o seis años.

Ademas, el Harry mas agresivo no simpatizaba con el.No es como si alguno de los dos simpatizara en este momento con el para empezar, era el rarito que estaba durmiendo junto a ellos en una cama.

El estomago del Harry mas retraído empezó a gruñir, y junto a el, el estomago del otro también lo hizo.El los miro y sonrió un poco.

-¿Tienen hambre?-

-No-

-...Si-

-Okey, vamos a conseguir algo de comida en la cantina de abajo, solo déjenme buscar algo-

George busco su saco donde lo había dejado y saco su maleta en miniatura.La agrando y la abrió para sacar una bolsita con dinero, cerro la maleta y la dejo en la mesa.

-Vamos-

El Harry mas retraído se levanto del piso lentamente y lo siguió a la salida de la habitación, aunque jamas se le acerco demasiado, aun no confiaba en el.Y el otro no se levanto de su lugar, el lo miro y suspiro, tal ves sea difícil tratar con ese Harry.

-Si no quieres venir te traeré comida mas tarde-No hubo respuesta-Como quieras, vamos pequeño-

El y el Harry mas tímido salieron de la habitación por el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar abajo.Cuando llego se sentó en una mesa en frente de Harry y espero a que venga la mesera.

-Dime, ¿recuerdas tu nombre?-

-...No, tampoco recuerdo otras cosas...eso esta mal, ¿no?-

"-Criar a tres niños en 1941-"

Suspiro, no sabia si lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba bien, en realidad ya no sabia nada.Por lo poco que veía había vuelto en el tiempo y Harry no estaba loco, y si no fuera por el auto control que parecía haber conseguido en los últimos años ya estaría en un estado de estrés mortal.

-Es normal-

"-Sabes la respuesta, puedes deducirla fácilmente, no eres un idiota-"

-...¿Porque?-

"-Tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de ir, pero no te preocupes, no tardare mucho-"

-Por que por mi culpa tu, tu hermano y tu madre estuvieron expuestos a grave peligro.Por mi culpa perdieron la memoria y tu madre esta internada, y no se cuando saldrá-

Si Harry quería que juegue a la casita y sea el papi hasta que el llegara y haga de mami, así lo haría.

-Lo siento cariño, papa lo siente mucho-

¿Porque cuestionarlo? Habia encontrado la forma de viajar 62 años atrás, por lo que entendía Harry sabia perfectamente en lo que se metía y el porque le mandaba a hacer esto.

-Soy un mal padre, ¿no crees?-

Hara la actuación de su vida.

Harry bajo de su silla y corrió a sus brazos a abrazarlo, estaba llorando.

-P-papa-

Engañar a niños pequeños le sabia mal.

H&G

Cuando volvieron a la habitación Harry fue a la cama y se tiro sobre ella, tenia los ojos algo hinchados de llorar, y estaba cansado, así que rápidamente se durmió.Mientras que el otro, que no se movió de la esquina en todo lo que estuvieron abajo, lo seguía mirando con recelo.El se alzo de hombros y le dejo su plato de comida en la mesita de noche.

Volvió a buscar su saco, y saco el baúl miniatura que le dio Harry.Cuando lo agrando y lo abrió encontró varios papeles dentro, como partidas de nacimiento, documentos, y libretas sanitarias.Ademas de una libreta marron algo pequeña.El la abrió y en la primera pagina encontró una lista.

**Pagina uno:**

**1-Aparecer en el ministerio con los documentos, y reclamar sobre algo para que te los pidan y no aparezcas en el sistema.Aunque los documentos son falsos están tan bien hechos que no notaran la diferencia, pensaran que es un error del sistema.**

**2-Abrir una cuenta en Gringotts y depositar todo el dinero del baúl, no temas usarlo para lo que lo quieras usar.**

**3-Comprar una casa y elfos domésticos.**

**4-Adoptar a Tom Riddle, en el Orfanato de Wools.**

**¡Buena suerte!**

La lista era bastante corta y concreta, solo tenia una duda: ¿Donde se compran los elfos domésticos?, ¿siquiera se puede hacer eso?.

Siguió ojeando las paginas y encontró mas contenido con la caligrafía de Harry, pero eran mas como comentarios hablando de temas al azar, así que dejo la libreta de lado para ojear los documentos que tendría que presentar.

**D.N.uno**

**Apellido: Henry**   
**Nombre: Wiliam**   
**Sexo: M**   
**Nacionalidad: Inglesa**   
**Fecha de nacimiento: treinta y uno de Julio de 1935.**

**D.N.dos**

**Apellido: Henry**   
**Nombre: Marcos**   
**Sexo: M**   
**Nacionalidad: Inglesa**   
**Fecha de nacimiento: treinta y uno de Julio de 1935.**

**D.N.tres**

**Apellido: Henry**   
**Nombre: George**   
**Sexo: M**   
**Nacionalidad: Inglesa**   
**Fecha de nacimiento: uno de abril de 1916**

Genial, fue padre a los 19 años.Dejo todas los papeles en la mesa y miro a los niños.El Harry retraído, desde ahora William, estaba profundamente dormido en la cama.Y el otro, Marcos, estaba comiendo sentado en la cama al lado de Will.Aunque estaba cabeceando un poco, también tenia sueño.

El se levanto de su asiento alertando a Marcos, que se quedo quieto mirándolo con recelo.Sonrió y se acerco para tomar su saco y guardar los papeles y el baúl dentro de uno de los bolsillos internos, pensó que debería comprar uno de esos maletines para guardar esos papeles.

-Tengo que hacer unas cosas, vuelvo antes de que el despierte, deberías dormir un poco, bye-Dijo saliendo por la puerta.

G&H

Después de ir al ministerio, discutir con los encargados sobre su documentación, y "volver" registrarlos formalmente en el sistema, fue a Gringotts.Abrió una cuenta e hizo todo el papeleo correspondiente, luego tardaron un par de horas en desvaciar todo los galeones del baúl.

¿Creen que los duendes no lo miraron raro por tener tal cantidad de dinero en el baúl? Ja, si hubiera reportes de robos lo hubieran detenido casi de inmediato.Eran casi las 7 de la tarde cuando por fin obtuvo la llave de su cuenta, y pudo volver al Caldero Chorreante.

Pero no era el hombre mas listo saben.Nunca había tratado con niños mas allá de sus hermanos, y el siempre fue el que hacia los desastres, no el que era responsable de cuidar a todos.

¿Como debería saber que no tendría que haber dejado a los niños solos?.

-¡¿Donde esta Marcos?!-

Will ladeo la cabeza confundido, recién se despertaba de su larga y placida siesta.Y en realidad todavía se sentía muy agotado, aunque debió dormir un par de horas, pero el grito de su padre lo despertó.

-¿Marcos?...-

-¡Tu hermano!-

George callo en la cuenta de que los pequeños habían perdido la memoria, y el nunca les había dicho "Tu te llamas".

-¿No lo viste salir, William?-

Will negó con su cabeza algo asustado, no entendía nada y su papa parecía super nervioso.George trato de serenarse.

-Saldré a buscarlo, ¡no te muevas de la habitación oíste!-

Salio por la puerta apurado, afuera ya estaba empezando a nevar y bajar la temperatura, Marcos no estaba lo suficientemente abrigado.¿Donde se abría metido?

Empezó a preguntar a la gente de la taberna si lo habían visto, pero nadie sabia nada.Y no se molesto en indagar el Callejón Diagon ya que para entrar se tenia que pasar por la pared.Y nadie lo vio o le abrió la entrada, así que Marcos debería estar en las calles muggles.

Corrió por las manzanas mirando a todos lados, revisando especialmente con los ojos a los niños e indagando los callejones o las vidrieras de los negocios, no parecía encontrar esos ojos verdes por ningún lado.Eso lo estaba inquietando bastante.

Cuando llego a unas cuadras que parecían tener mas casas que negocios, aminoro el ritmo empezando a caminar, estaba cansado.Unos niños con bufandas y gorros amarillos pasaron a su lado.

-No debes decirle a otros niños que no conoces si quieren jugar con nosotros, en especial si son de la calle Erick-

¿Podría ser...? Paro de caminar y vio como esos niños seguían adelante.

-Lo siento hermano, es que se veía tan chiquito y solo que no pude evitarlo-

-¡Oigan!-

Los niños voltearon a verlo sorprendidos por el grito, los había asustado.

-¡¿Donde vieron a ese niño?!-

-Sigue caminando Erick-

George se acerco a ellos a grandes pasos

-Por favor díganme-

El niño mas grande tomo fuertemente la mano de su hermanito preparado para correr.Pero el pequeño, que tenia mucho miedo de George, dijo con vos temblorosa que lo vieron dos cuadras mas atrás.George sonrió y les dijo gracias para luego salir corriendo, los hermanos solo pudieron pensar que era un tipo raro.

George corriendo las dos cuadras viendo los pórticos de las casas, o los callejones llenos de basura.Al final vio la espalda de un niño pequeño de cabellos rebeldes caminando por la calle, el apresuro su marcha y alcanzo a detenerlo del hombro.

Cuando el niño volteo se dio cuenta, no era Marcos, sus ojos eran marrones, tenia pequeños rastros de pecas, y unas cejas pobladas.George lo miro decepcionado, y el niño lo miro muy asustado.

-Lo siento pequeño, te confundí con alguien mas-

Suspiro y soltó su hombro para darse la vuelta y volver por donde vino.Cuando llegara al Caldero Chorreante seguramente revisaría las cuadras que estaban al sur de el mismo.

Cuando caminaba cerca de un callejón escucho un maullido, y volteo la cabeza para encontrarse un gato mirando las bolsas de basura.George iba a seguir caminando hasta que vio como el gato lamia una pequeña manita.

El casi como un resorte se acerco a ver entre las bolsas de basura.Marcos estaba recostado entre ellas profundamente dormido, George suspiro de alivio, lo había encontrado.

G&H

Volvió a la habitación con Marcos en sus brazos, estaba tan pero tan dormido que no se despertó en ningún momento.Cuando entro por la puerta Will estaba también dormido en la cama, ¿porque dormían tanto?.

Dejo a Marcos al lado de Will y se sentó en la silla a suspirar, fue un día largo y no eran ni las 10 de la noche.Decidió ir abajo a pedir comida al cuarto, tendría que tener una charla formal con los niños y no quería que nadie los oiga.

Cuando llego se sentó en la barra a esperar que la mujer lo atendiera.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-

Dejo de mirar lo sucia que estaba la mesa y alzo la mirada encontrando la mujer que lo atendió al mediodía cuando comió con William.

-Quiero un pedazo de tarta de calabaza y otro de melaza, ademas de una cerveza de mantequilla.También dos platos de puré de papa con carne y jugo de naranja, para llevar al cuarto numero dos-

-Okey, no tardara mas de media hora-Dijo la mujer y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Espere!, ¿de casualidad no conoce algún tipo de agencia para comprar casas, o terrenos en venta?-

La mujer pareció pensarlo un momento-No recuerdo alguna agencia en particular.Pero siempre hay terrenos en venta en Hogsmeade-

-Gracias-

-De nada-La mujer se alejo y fue adentro de la cocina.

George se quedo pensando, Hogsmeade no seria un mal lugar, era un pueblo enteramente mágico y estaba cerca de Hogwarts...¿El tal niño Tom tenia la edad para ir a Hogwarts?, ¿era mago?, ¿ya iba a Hogwarts?.

Obviamente los Harrys serian magos, ¿que pasaba si Tom era muggle?...No, eso no pasaría, Harry no lo haría criar a un niño muggle, ¿como podría evitar eso una guerra?.

Se levanto de su asiento y fue a la habitación, antes de pensar en el tal Tom tenia que aclarar las cosas con los Harrys.No podía permitir que la incertidumbre haga que Marcos se escape otra ves.

Cuando subió arriba y abrió la puerta se encontró con Will sentado en el piso delante de Marcos, que estaba llorando a mares y tenia mocos saliendo la nariz.

-¿Que pasa?-

-¡Papa!, dile a Marcos lo que me dijiste a mi-

Suspiro, ¿porque engañar a los niños por una buena causa se sentía tan mal?

G&H

Después de hablar con Marcos, y responder gritos que tenían palabras que un niño no debería conocer, finalmente este se tranquilizo lo suficiente como para entender la situacion.Y si bien estaba seguro que no le creía del todo, ni confiaba en el, no volvería a escapar.Comimos la comida en un silencio bastante cómodo, y volvimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente se levante a las 8, por pura costumbre, y se dio cuenta de algo que parecía haber estado ignorando desde ayer.La ropa de los Harrys estaba muy desgastada, casi eran harapos, y eran mucho mas grande que ellos.

Agarro algo de dinero y salio al Callejón Diagon antes de que ellos despertaran para comprarles algo de ropa.Hoy tenia que averiguar los papeles de adopción de Tom y esas cosas (también averiguar si era mago), y los niños no podían vestir de esa manera, ni siquiera aunque estuvieran de vagos en la habitación todo el día.

Entro a una tienda de ropa que no había visto en su época, y casi se golpea por estúpido, la tienda era de ropa a la medida.

-¿Donde están los niños señor?-

-Yo...no los traje-

-Oh, ¿regalos de navidad?, no hay problema.Tenemos una selección de ropa con talles predeterminados, solo dígame los talles y problema resuelto-

Era realmente estúpido.

-Yo...no se su talla-

La mujer rió-¿Es su tío?-

-Su padre-

Okey, la mujer dejo de reír y lo miro con cara rara, ¿como un padre no sabe que talla de ropa usan sus hijos?.Pues bueno, uno que jamas tuvo que comprarles ropa, o tenia hijos hasta hace dos días.

-¿Que edad tienen?-

Los papeles decían que nacieron en 1935, y estaban en 1941 así que debían tener seis años...espera era época navideña por lo que dijo la mujer, ¡dios incluso había nieve en las calle!.Si era finales de 1941 debían tener casi siete años...¿alguna ves confirmo que estaban en 1941?.

Los Harrys parecían muy pequeños como para tener 7 años, a pesar de los listos que fueran o su forma tan clara de expresarse, muy superior a la de un bebe.Cuando Harry apareció era 2003, y cuando le dijo que debía volver sesenta y dos años atrás simplemente dedujo que era 1941, es mas, Harry aclaro que era 1941.¿Pero que tal si la gema fue capaz de viajar mas tiempo?

-¿Que fecha es hoy?-

Dijo cambiándole de tema a la mujer, ella le miro con una ceja arqueada.

-Sábado 21-

-¡¿Que mes y año?!-

Ella le miro espantada por su grito, no había querido asustarla, es que esto de las lineas de tiempo, responsabilidades, y cosas con las que debía cumplir lo mas rápido posible le estaban haciendo doler la cabeza.

-Diciembre de 1940-

George suspiro, esto no tenia sentido.Cuando se fue era diciembre del 2003, osea que al retroceder sesenta y dos años en el pasado era diciembre de 1941, ¿porque había retrocedido 63 años?

-5 años, tienen 5 años-

La mujer asintió y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera al mostrador.George nunca estuvo mas seguro de que alguien lo catalogo como loco.


	2. Documentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado AguusAlbornoz4, la autora de "No eres lo que esperaba (Tomarry)" en Wattpad.Sin ella la completa renovación de la trama de esta historia no hubiera sido posible.
> 
> Historia antes llamada "Viaja en el tiempo y borralo todo".Aunque la trama cambio tanto que ya solo contiene el concepto original.

Volvió al cuarto, y vio que los niños seguían dormidos.Dejo las bolsas en el escritorio y se sentó en la silla, ser padre era un tanto agotador.

Es mas, cuando pensaba en todo lo que tendría que hacer el día de hoy, y todas las cosas que tendría que hacer mas a futuro metido en su rol de padre, solo le daban ganas de tirarse a dormir una siesta.Los padres eran tan geniales ahora.

Suspiro y saco la libreta de su chaqueta, tal ves tendría un rato antes de que los Harrys despertaran, y podría leer algo de lo que contenía.En realidad le daba mucha curiosidad las cosas que Harry escribió en ella, por mas que a primera vista parecían temas al azar.

La abrió y se encontró con la primera pagina, la lista.Solo le faltaba adoptar a Tom y comprar una casa.

...Era diciembre de los años 40, ¿lo atenderían en el orfanato en estas fechas?, ¿siquiera podría comprar una casa días antes de navidad? Por dios, si Gringotts no fuera manejada por duendes seguramente no lo hubieran dejado abrir la cuenta.

Marcos entreabrió los ojos y bostezo en silencio, el sol le daba en la cara y le molestaba.Se sentó adormilado de la cama y vio como George parecía mirar la libreta con estrés.

-...Buenos días.-

George levanto la mirada de la libreta, le sonrió rápido y amigablemente a su ahora hijo.

-Buenos días, Marcos.-

Marcos bajo de la cama y fue a paso lento al baño, tenia ganas de hacer pipí.George se quedo pensando que haría...

¿Hace cuanto que el y los niños no se bañaban?.

Se levanto de la silla como un resorte y se fue para el baño, rogaba por que este tuviera algo de jabón. Cuando entro Marcos estaba cerrando sus pantalones, que eran dos talles mas grandes que el, lo miro sorprendido.

-Sácate la ropa.-

Si, tal ves espanto al niño.

-No me mires con esa cara, tienes que tomar una ducha para poder cambiarte de ropa-George entro completamente y reviso si en los costados de la tina había jabón, afortunadamente si.

-...Pero tengo hambre.-

-No te bañas hace un día y te dormiste arriba de basura.Tomaras una ducha primero.-

-¡Pero--

-Lo harás.-Y lo miro de la manera mas severa que pudo.

Marcos pareció temblar un poco, hasta ahora no lo había visto enojado.Frunció su pequeño ceño y se empezó a sacarse la remera en silencio.George suspiro, ser estricto no era lo suyo.

Cuando vio que no tenia que ayudarlo salio del baño, parece que sabia como bañarse solo aunque tuviera menos de 6.

Se sentó en la cama y movió ligeramente el hombro de Will.Este abrió los ojos y lo miro, solo para volver a cerrarlos y dormir.

-Vamos, tienes que despertarte.-

-...Un poco mas...-

Una hora después los tres estaban bien limpios y brillantes.Los niños ya estaban usando su nueva ropa, Will estaba encantado y Marcos bastante irritado.No le gustaba el suéter que tenia puesto, pero tampoco tenia intención de sacárselo, hacia frió.

Los tres salieron por el pasillo y llegaron a la cantina.George pensó que debería conseguir otro lugar para quedarse en lo que compraba una casa, la cantina no era un lugar para un niño.Ayudo a los Harrys a sentarse en las banquetas y llamo a la mujer para pedir la comida.

-Hola, señor Henry.¿Que le sirvo hoy?-

George miro intrigado a la mujer, ¿cuando le había dicho su nombre?.Ella pareció entender su desconcierto y sonrió de lado.

-Anoche uno de los niños se despertó asustado por un ruido en la ventana.Estaba gritando su nombre tan fuerte que se escucho por todo el lugar, y usted no despertaba.Lamento decir que tuve que entrar a su habitación a calmarlo y ver que pasaba.-

Decir mierda era poco.

-Lo siento mucho por eso, normalmente tengo el sueño ligero pero últimamente...-

Dijo arrepentido, no se había dado cuenta de nada, ni siquiera que ella había entrado a la habitación, eso era peligroso.

-No se preocupe, es un niño encantador.Se calmo después de un rato y tartamudeando me dijo su nombre, su hijo es tan adorable.-

Se podía dar una idea de cual de los dos fue, miro a Will y este miro sus rodillas apenado.

-Me llamo Rowan Jones, limpio las habitaciones y soy la cocinera, por eso pude entrar.Espero que no le importe.-

-Nonono, gracias por calmar a William.Si hubiese sido por mi no me hubiera enterado nunca.-

Sonrió-Entonces, ¿que les sirvo?-

-Emm...¿Que recomiendas para niños pequeños?-

Estaba seguro de que lo que sea que el eligiera, no seria del agrado de un niño pequeño, y no los quería hacer comer otra ver carne con puré.

-Bueno, no se si sea saludable, pero el pollo al horno con patatas es delicioso.-

Bueno, al menos la papa no seria puré.

-Entonces dos platos con jugo de calabaza, ¿y tienen pescado?-

-Seguro, aunque solo salmón.-

-Entonces tráeme uno con arroz y una cerveza de mantequilla.-

-Su orden sale en 30 minutos o menos.-La mujer estaba por voltearse e irse.

-Espera por favor, ¿de casualidad sabe de un tal orfanato llamado Wools?-

Ella la miro algo extrañada-No...espere, si.Es uno muggle, esta como a unos 20 minutos de aquí.¿Conoce el restaurante The Ledbury?-

-No.-

-Es un restaurante exclusivo para magos.El orfanato Wools se encuentra por esa zona, no se donde exactamente pero recuerdo haberlo visto.¿Quiere que le la dirección?-

-Si, por favor.Seria de mucha ayuda.-

G&H

Después de encontrarse con el restaurante estuvieron caminando unos 10 minutos por la zona.Finalmente a unas 5 cuadras, lejos de la avenida y el restaurante, se encontraba el orfanato.

La primera impresión que tuvo del edificio es que parecía una prisión.No tenia una apariencia amigable, no es que esperaba un lujoso edifico de mas de 100 metros de alto, era un orfanato por Merlín, pero esperaba mas color.

El paso la reja llevando a William en sus brazos, que parecía algo asustado de la edificación, y a Marcos a su lado, de la mano.Marcos se adelanto y toco la puerta por el.

Unos minutos mas tarde le abrió una joven de pelo rojo y amigables ojos verdes, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.Aunque cuando miro a los niños le cambio la cara completamente.

-¿Si?-Dijo bruscamente.

¿Ella pensaba que el iba...? Okey, era gracioso.Y continuaría su linea de pensamiento si no fuera por que tenia otras cosas que hacer.

-Quisiera hablar con la encargada del orfanato, por favor, señorita.-

-¿Para...?-

-Para averiguar el proceso de adopción.-

La chica sonrió una ves mas y abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar.Parecía bipolar, o solo odiaba machismo que la gente abandonaba niños justo frente a su cara.

-La señora Cole es la encargada de este lugar, hoy no tiene trabajo que hacer así que debe estar jugando con los niños.Los llevare a su oficina.-

Una ves cerrada la puerta siguieron a la chica por los pasillos.Por donde quiera que iban habían habitaciones llenas de camas, y los niños estaban adentro jugando, o corrían por los pasillos, riendo con pura inocencia.

Por lo que George veía no era un mal lugar (fuera de su fachada de prisión).Los niños parecían bien alimentados y tenían ropa decente, ademas que el lugar en si estaba muy limpio.Cuanto la chica paro, el miro la puerta que estaba delante de ellos, la pelirroja la abrió.

-Entren y pónganse cómodos en lo que busco a la señora Cole, niños, señor.-

-Gracias.-

Cuando la pelirroja se fue Will bajo de sus brazos y entro a la habitación algo curioso, en si no era muy grande y no tenia tantas cosas.Marcos se sentó en la silla delante del escritorio, estaba cansado de caminar tanto.

George se quedo parado cerca de la puerta vigilando a los niños, se preguntaba si Tom era muggle.Es decir: ¡Estaban en un orfanato muggle!

Nunca escucho sobre un orfanato mágico, así que no sabia si en realidad todos los huérfanos magos iban a orfanatos muggles.Pero aun así el hecho irrefutable de que la tierra que pisaba era habitada por muggles le hacia dudar mucho que Tom pudiera hacer magia.

¡Pero Tom tenia que ser un mago!...por que no quería cagarla diciéndole a la encargada, muggle, que era mago.Y aunque Tom no fuera un muggle, ¿podría decirle a sus encargados, muggles, que el era mago y quería adoptar a otro mago?

Estaba teniendo una batalla mental en su cabeza.Por lo pronto, aunque tenia muchas dudas, había un hecho completamente irrevocable: hablaba mucho de Tom aunque no sabia nada mas allá de su nombre.

-Buenos días señor, soy una de las encargadas del lugar, Amelia Cole.-

George levanto la mirada y se encontró con una señora algo mayor, de pelo rubio canoso y vividos ojos marrones.

-Buenos días señora Cole, soy George Henry.Ellos son mis hijos William y Marcos Henry.-

La mujer entro a la habitación y se sentó detrás del escritorio.George se acerco y se sentó en la silla al lado de Marcos, Will se sentó en las piernas de George ya que no había mas sillas.

-Entonces, ¿que se le ofrece?-

-Quisiera averiguar sobre el proceso de adopción.-

Sonríe-¿Planea adoptar a algún pequeño?-

-Si, pero tengo una idea de que el proceso es largo.-

Asiente-Aproximadamente 2 años, si se complican algunas cosas.-

George recordaba vagamente que alguien había dicho, que en su época, el tramite llegaba a durar hasta 9 años, así que le sorprendió esa cantidad de tiempo.El sistema de adopción aun no era tan exigente en esta época.

-Pero no cualquiera puede adoptar.Si es cierto que es mas fácil que años anteriores, por que cada ves hay mas huérfanos por la guerra.-

¿La guerra?

-Pero aun así hay que cumplir con un mínimo de requisitos-Suspira-Aunque no se preocupe tanto, probablemente el proceso sera rápido, cada par de meses bajan la exigencia.Por ahora lo básico es que sea ingles, tenga mas de 20 años, posea una casa, un sueldo mensual mínimo, y no tenga antecedentes criminales.-

No cumplía con la mitad de eso.

-Ya veo.¿Y como podría empezar el proceso?-

-Bueno.-Saco un papel en blanco y una pluma de su cajón, y empezó a escribir.-En caso de cumplir con los requisitos mínimos, el estado revisara su caso e investigara a fondo.Tendría que llevar una serie de documentos y empezar el proceso legal, hasta que le den el visto bueno y pueda elegir a uno de los niños de este o cualquier orfanato.-

Siguió escribiendo, hasta que termino y rebusco unas formas en otro cajón.Las saco y se las dio a George junto con el papel que estaba escribiendo.

-Pero por ahora tráigame los documentos que dice el papel, rellene las formas, y veremos si cumple con los requisitos básicos para que pase su caso a las fuerzas mayores.-

George tomo los papeles y reviso lo que decían.-Muchas gracias por su asistencia, señora Cole.-

La rubia sonrió con cariño y se levanto de su asiento a abrirle la puerta.George bajo a Will de sus piernas y guardo los papeles dentro de su saco, se levanto junto a Marcos y los tomo de la mano para salir.

La señora Cole hablo con otra mujer que justo pasaba por el pasillo, la señora Martha, para que los llevara a la puerta.

-¿Cuando cree que termine de juntar todo el papeleo, señor Henry?-

Bueno, tenia que comprar una casa, tal ves conseguir un trabajo.De hecho, sonrió con algo de nostalgia, tal ves podría poner una tienda de artículos de broma.

-Deme una semana, señora Cole.Gracias por recibirnos.-

G&H

Cuando salieron del orfanato George se puso manos a la obra en algunas cosas.Primero busco un mejor lugar para quedarse, encontrándose con un hotel muggle.Tuvo unos problemas con el pago ya que solo tenia dinero de mundo mágico, pero como en el hotel se pagaba terminada la estadía, solo presento sus documentos y alquilo dos habitaciones.

Y después de llevar a los pequeños a comer, volvieron a la habitación en el Caldero Chorreante.George se sentó cansado en la silla, el día había sido largo.

Marcos se acostó con pereza en la cama y Will cayo directamente dormido, y pensó que eso ya no era normal.Es decir, podían dormir siesta, si, era niños, se cansaban rápido.

¡Pero dormir después de comer, en la tarde, toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana era bastante extremista!

Ademas que estaba preocupado, ya que intuía que tenían un problema de salud.Tenían 5 años y eran bastante chiquitos y enanos.Por Merlín, cuando los vio por primera ves pensó que tenían 2 años, y las ropas que usaban correspondían a niños de 3.

Suspiro y se froto la nuca, los llevaría con un sanador.

-Señor.-

George miro a la cama y se encontró con Marcos, que lo miraba algo nervioso.

-Te dije que soy tu padre, puedes llamarme papa.-

-...Entonces p-papa.-

Marcos no pudo entenderlo.Cuando lo llamo papa sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.¿Porque dolía tanto? No es como si nunca lo hubiera llamado así antes de perder su memoria.

Y George se levanto de la silla algo alterado, hasta ahora Marcos no había llorado.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿tienes frió? Tal ves te enfermaste cuando te escapaste el otro día.-Dijo

Marcos se limpio los ojos con la manga de su pequeña camisa, e intento normalizar su respiración.

-N-No.Solo quería p-preguntar si...-Sorbe los mocos de su nariz-Si...-Marcos empezó a llorar aun mas fuerte-¡Q-quiero a mama!-

Solo quería preguntarle si realmente el no lo dañaría.Aun no confiaba del todo en ese hombre, por mas seguridad que le transmitía.Pero cuando le llamo papa fue como si algo en el hubiera hecho clic en el, y lo único en lo que pudo pensar era que quería ser abrazado, justo como el lo estaba abrazando ahora, pero por una madre.

-Tranquilo enano.El vendrá pronto, te lo prometo.-

Marcos envolvió sus brazos en el pecho de George y siguió llorando, se sintió liberador de alguna forma.George por su parte se sentía mal, este Harry jamas conocería a su madre, y al igual que su Harry hubiera tenido que crecer solo.Hubiera.No era su verdadero padre, pero no lo dejaría llorar como hoy.

Tal ves engañar a los Harrys no se sentía tan incorrecto como debería.

G&H

Estaba empacando las pocas cosas que tenían revueltas en la habitación.Dentro de un rato pagaría su estancia e irían a ese hotel muggle.Marcos se había dormido hace rato, y cuando Will despertó fue a pedirle unas galletas y te en la cantina para que coma.El rostro de ambos Harrys estaban menos pálidos y mas rosaditos, lo que lo alegro, se veían mas sanos.

-Papa.-

George volteo y miro a Will, era el que mas confianza le tenia.Lo cual fue un poco raro por que de los dos era el mas tímido.Tal ves, y sin ofender, era el mas crédulo.

-¿Si?-

Will se sonrojo un poquito y empezó a jugar nervioso con sus dedos.

-...Quiero un juguete.-George arqueo una ceja y Will pareció ponerse muy nervioso.-¡Esta bien si no! Es que cuando estuvimos en la calle vi a muchos niños jugando con pelotas o otras cosas...y pensé que seria divertido tener una, pero--

-Esta bien.-

Los ojos de Will se iluminaron y sonrió-¿Enserio?-

-Si.También estaba pensando lo mismo hace rato.Necesitan mas juguetes y ropa, ademas de una habitación propia, esto de vivir en hoteles es incomodo.-Se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza y sonrió-Podría comprarles escobas de juguetes, varitas infantiles para hechizos simples, pelotas mágicas, autitos voladores.-

Aunque George estaba pensando en todo lo que cuando niño quiso y no pudo tener, Will lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

Parpadeo confundido-¿Mágicos?-

Y en ese momento cayo en cuanto de algo, Harry no había conocido el mundo mágico de niño, por lo que sus versiones pequeñas no tenían conocimiento de nada de nada.Ademas en todo lo que estuvo en ese lugar ellos no lo vieron hacer magia, o no habían prestado atención por el estrés, o el se olvido que podía usarla por la misma razón.

Se avergonzó.El otro día cuando se levanto alterado de la cama y tomo su palio de madera debió parecer como un loco ante ellos, por que eso era para ellos, un maldito palo de madera.

-Dime enano, ¿nunca pasaron cosas increíbles a tu alrededor?-

Will parpadeo confundido-Yo...no lo recuerdo.-

Amnesia.Ahora si parecía un estúpido.

Suspira-Somos magos Will.Tu, tu hermano, tu madre, yo.¿Sabes que? Solo mira.-

Saco su varita de su saco e hizo un simple hechizo para levitar su maleta y terminar de guardar sus cosas, ademas de encogerla.

Will abrió sus ojos con asombro y lo miro con mucho mas interés-¡Eso es genial! ¡¿Yo puedo hacer eso?!-

George sonrió-Algún día, solo espera unos años mas y entraras en Hogwarts...Tal ves.-Eso lo dejo pensando, ¿los pequeños entrarían en Hogwarts?

-¡Muéstrame mas, papa!-

Bueno, que importaba.

Sonrió, y apunto a la taza que Will tenia en su mano-Avifors.-

La taza se fue transformando de manera casi fantasmal en un pequeño pájaro de color amarillo, que parecía emanar una tenue luz propia.El pájaro empezó a cantar mientras volaba sobre la cabeza de Will, haciendo círculos en el aire.

-¡Genial!-Will intento atrapar al pájaro y lo corrió por toda la habitación, George rió un poco-¿Como haces eso?, ¡¿puedes hacer un dragón?!-

-Avifors es un hechizo que transforma los objetos inanimados en aves, lo hago con mi varita-La expuso a vista de Will-No conozco ningún hechizo que haga un dragón.Pero alguna día podríamos ir a ver uno.-

Los ojos de Will volvieron a iluminarse-¡¿Existen los dragones?!-

-Claro que existen, al igual que todo tipo de criaturas mágicas.Como las hadas, fantasmas, hipogrifos, Fénix...-Las fue enumerando con sus manos, pero la lista era larga-Tengo un hermano que es domador de dragones, algún día podemos--

George no se había dado cuenta que no estaban en el año 2003.Aunque Will lo miraba con ojos curiosos de saber mas, el simplemente cambio de tema.

-Puedo hacer fuegos artificiales que se conviertan en dragones, algún día te los enseñare.-

El canario amarillo se alejo de Will, y fue a picotear y tirar el cabello de Marcos, George sonrió ligeramente.

G&H

-La siguiente casa tiene un fino estilo victoriano.-

Estaba algo cansado.Estuvieron de aquí para allá todo el día, mirando casas, y aun no encontraba una que no fuera de extremo a extremo.O eran pocilgas en todo sentido de la regla, o mansiones, y no sabia si se podía permitir una mansión que costara mas de 300 mil galeones o no, pero tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo.

-Como ve, el patio delantero esta muy bien cuidado y adornado con un gusto suculento, y una gran variedad de plantas exóticas.La dueña es una señora de 80 años que se dedicaba a la botaneria, y es autora de varios libros sobre ese tema.Tal ves reconozca alguno, si estudio en Hogwarts-

El vendedor siguió hablando sobre el jardín y la entrada, mientras el miraba con aburrimiento todo.

-El pórtico fue remodelado hace unos dos años, así que le hicieron un chequeo general a toda la casa y esta en perfectas condiciones.-Abre la doble puerta y lo deja pasar-Como puede ver, adentro también esta lleno de vegetación, no en exceso claro.-

-¿Cuantas plantas tiene?.-

-4 plantas y dos jardines, el delantero y el trasero.La primera planta cuenta con la entrada, realmente amplia y cuidada con hermosos detalles.Como ve delante de usted, están las dos escaleras, que llevan a los otros pisos, y tienen autenticas alfombras de la época victoriana, con hermosos patrones y sin un solo hijo fuera del lugar.Y si va por el medio-Dijo mientras empezaba a ir para adelante-Se encontrara con un acceso al comedor, la cocina y el living, que están conectadas.-Se dirige a la cocina-Esta en como una casa de campo, así que no es tan grande, pero el gusto es excelente.-

¿No era grande? La cocina era como 3 habitaciones de la madriguera.

-La cocina tiene una puerta que dirige al lavadero, que esta en una esquina del patio trasero, escondido detrás de la fauna.-Se dirigió al comedor y George lo siguió por detrás-En cambio el comedor tiene ventanales que dejan pasar mucha luz natural, y muestran en todo su esplendor el jardín.Ademas tiene dos telarañas en el techo y espacio suficiente para 20 personas.-

Bueno, decir que estaba impresiona era poco.Aunque las otras casas que habían visitado eran mas que lujosas, esta tenia la mejor vista, y el mejor jardín.George se lo quedo mirando hasta que reparo en algo.

-¿Porque tiene una piscina, y no fuentes como las otras?-

-Excentricidades de la dueña.-Dijo con una sonrisa-El living tiene una gran chimenea y libreros, ademas de un espacio lo suficientemente grande para reuniones pequeñas, para que jueguen los niños o conviva la familia. Bueno, mirando el resto de la casa.La segunda planta tiene 3 habitaciones grandes, con 4 baños, uno en cada habitación y uno mas para invitados.-Dijo el vendedor cuando subían las escaleras-¿No son grandes y hermosas? Dos de estas tienen hermosos ventanales.Ahora, si seguimos subiendo.-El vendedor volvió a ir a la escalera y George lo siguió por detrás-La tercera planta es exclusiva para los señores de la casa.Contiene la habitación principal, un vestidor, baño privado, y una habitación pequeña para un bebe.Ambas habitaciones tienen balcones.Ademas de que el piso también tiene una oficina y pequeña biblioteca.-

George miro a su alrededor, realmente este piso contenía muchas cosas que probablemente solo el usaría, o tal ves ni siquiera eso.Miro la habitación de bebe, la usaría como taller para sus productos.

-La planta baja es un sótano, no puedo mostrarla por ciertos temas con la dueña, pero básicamente es todo el primer piso pero abierto.Ademas tiene una alacena de vinos.Entonces, ¿que opina?.-

-¿Cual es el precio?-

-Bueno, con esto de la guerra mundial entre los muggles, los precios en comunidades enteramente mágicas están aumentado cada mes, nadie quiere estar en medio de un campo de batalla.Y el material también es de buena calidad y no se romperá con cosas como terremotos o huracanes.Así que es realmente cara, pero muchísimo mas económica que las anteriores.-

Dijo rápidamente, se ve que vender casas caras era algo realmente difícil, una pesadilla para ellos, mas cuando el mismo le dijo que no quería nada extravagantemente caro.Por otro lado, ¿guerra mundial?, ¿es eso de lo que hablaba la mujer en el orfanato?.

-¿Que guerra?-

-...¿No esta enterado? Los alemanes, junto con los italianos y japoneses, le declararon la guerra a nuestro país y otros.Eso fue casi hace dos años, señor Henry.-El vendedor lo miro con algo de extrañes-Realmente terminara siendo una masacre, ese tal Hittler esta loco.El caso es que cada ves mas magos viven en comunidades cerradas de magia, y se mira a los nacidos muggles con recelo, no quieren tener nada que ver con eso.Aunque se dice que hay magos que colaboran con el gobierno muggle a favor de los aliados, aunque es solo un rumor.-

-...Ya veo.-George había olvidado que estaban en ese brutal momento de la historia, debía salir de la comunidad muggle lo mas pronto posible-Entonces, ¿cuanto por la casa?-

-60 mil galeones.-

-Le daré 70 mil si me la deja amueblada.-

-¿Por los mueble de la casa? Creo que--

-80 mil y es mi ultima oferta.-

El vendedor se quedo con la boca abierta, y si el no hubiera recibido el dinero de Harry también lo hubiese hecho.En realidad no quería gastar una suma exorbitante, pero amueblar toda la casa también costaría, y estaba seguro que con sus gustos no quedaría tan bien.

-Entonces, ¿cuando podre venirme a vivir aquí?-

-Hablare con la dueña de inmediato.-

-Gracias.Por cierto, si la dueña acepta necesito copias de los comprobantes y el titulo de la casa lo mas pronto posible.-

G&H

El orfanato Wools era un gran edificio cuadrado, de piedra gris y grandes rejas que lo rodeaban, un lugar bastante tétrico y descuidado.Cuando entro al edificio en la puerta lo recibió la señora Martha.

-Buenos días, señora.-

-Buenos días, señor Henry.La señora Cole lo espera en la oficina, lo guiare hasta allí.-

George asintió y siguió a Martha por los pasillos, nuevamente había muchos niños de diferentes edades charlando o corriendo de aquí para allá.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina la señora Martha se fue por los pasillos de donde vinieron, y el entro a la habitación.La señora Cole saco la vista de los papeles que tenia en la mesa y le sonrió, se levanto de su lugar a estrecharle la mano.

-Buenos días, señor Henry.Estábamos esperando su llegada.-

-Muchas gracias por recibirme, señora Cole.-

-No es problema.-Ella volvió a su escritorio y le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la silla delante de el-Ahora, yendo al punto principal, ¿investigo el proceso completo de adopción al que tendrá que someterse, si es que pasa los requisitos?-

-Bueno, solo lo básico que me dijo la semana pasada.-Dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, podemos trabajar con eso.¿Trajo los papeles? Si pasa los requisitos podre mandar su caso a fuerzas mayores.-

-Si.-

George tomo su maletín del suelo.Si, el día anterior salio a comprarlo para parecer mas formal.Los sickles mejor gastados de su vida, no podría haber traído tantos documentos en su saco.

Le paso una pequeña pila de papeles a la señora Cole.Ustedes saben, formularios, comprobantes, documentos oficiales, etc etc.La señora Cole empezó a ojear con una paciencia infinita cada uno de ellos.

-¿Tiene 24 años?-

-Mm...¿Si?, ¿es un problema?-Dijo algo nervioso.

-No, solo que pensé que era mayor, ya que tiene 2 niños.Normalmente la gente que llega aquí es mayor de 30 años.Gente que no puedo tener hijos o tienen espacio para uno mas y les viene del corazón hacerlo, usted sabe.-

George asintió y la señora Cole siguió viendo el documento hasta que paro.

-No esta casado.-

-¿Perdone?-

La señora Cole levanto la vista, con una expresiones sumamente seria.

-No esta casado.-

George asintió algo confundido.Estaba segurisimo de que si en los papeles figuraba como el padre de Marcos y William, Harry figuraría como la "Madre".¿Se habrá equivocado con sus indirectas?

Deja los papeles en la mesa-Señor Henry, no se asuste.Pero necesito que me diga que le paso a la madre de sus hijos.-

George se quedo helado-¿Porque?-

-Es solo rutina, lo tengo que hacer cada ves que pasa algo así.-

-¿Algo así?-

La señora Cole lo miro de una forma que no pudo comprender, como si estuviera analizando cada movimiento suyo.

-Hace 6 años un hombre vino para adoptar, tenia ya un niño de 2 años.Como el niño estaba bien cuidado le facilitaron las cosas por ya haber demostrado que era capaz de ser padre.Le dieron a su cuidado una niña de 6 meses, cuando ella cumplió el año la retiraron de su custodia.El hombre era un sodomita, un enfermo mental.-

George aun no lo comprendía del todo, pero la señora Cole siguió hablando.

-Ese hombre mantenía relaciones con otro, por eso no estaba casado o tenia una mujer a su lado.Fue repugnante saber que esa pobre niña estuvo al cuidado de un desviado.-

¡Oh, lo comprendía!...Tal ves por eso Harry no estaba casado con "el señor Henry", niño listo.A pesar de que en el mundo mágico lo habían medianamente aceptado a lo largo de 300 años antes de su nacimiento, y había pócimas para concebir, en el mundo muggle era impensable, al menos en el de esta época.

Dios, si hubiera estado casado con Harry en este momento los muggles llamarían a la policía, por que si no mal recordaba en esta época hasta era ilegal.Era algo gracioso saber que estuvo por un pelo de ser arrestado.

-Tuve a mis hijos a los 19 años, y a mi lado una hermosa mujer.Era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, señora Cole.-

Dijo con una sonrisa, tenia que decir algo para que no sospechara que fuera gay, ¿no?

-La razón de que nunca nos casamos es que lo quería hacer bien.Quería que cuando le pidiera matrimonio tuviera una economía estable y una enorme casa para que viva cómoda.Era una pena que nuestros hijos nacieran fuera del matrimonio pero...se sentiría peor si lo hacia. Fue hace uno año cuando se dio la oportunidad y le pedí matrimonio, empezamos a planear la boda y todo.Fue lindo pero...pero hace dos meses nuestra casa se incendio...y ella quedo gravemente herida.Ahora mismo esta internada en un hospital, en coma.-

Espero que sea lo suficiente para conseguir la empatia de la señora Cole...Sep, si era suficiente.Cuando levanto la vista la señora Cole tenia los ojos algo aguados.

-Lo siento mucho, señor Henry.Espero que su mujer se mejore.-

George asintió con la cabeza y puso su mejor cara de tristeza.

-Espero lo mismo señora Cole...Espero lo mismo.-

-Bueno, sigamos.-Se limpio con un pañuelo los ojos y volvió a revisar todo-...Veo que compro una casa.-

-Si, me dijo que era uno de los requisitos, y mi anterior propiedad esta irreparable.Tuve que hacerlo.-

La señora Cole se lo quedo viendo algo extrañada, tal ves no pudiendo creer el dinero que tenia George para comprar una propiedad en menos de una semana y obtener los títulos tan rápido.

-Ya veo...Hogmesde...-

George la miro curioso y la señora Cole se quedo pensando en ese nombre.Hasta que parpadeo y sonrió.

-Lo siento, es que ese lugar me es vagamente familiar, y no recuerdo porque.-

Y siguió revisando, estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, LARGO RATO.George ya estaba por quedarse dormido cuando la señora Cole hablo.

-Finalmente lo ultimo, no tiene trabajo.-

-...-

Okey, estuvo viendo los pros y contras de lo que estaba a punto de decir, solo esperaba que lo aprueben.

-Renuncie hace unos meses.-

-¿Porque?, estamos en tiempos ajustados, señor Henry.-

-Quiero iniciar un negocio con mi ahorros.Aun no tengo comprobantes ni nada, pero luego del incidente y de casi perder todo, me di cuenta que casi muero sin cumplir mis sueños.Uno de ellos es tener mi propio negocio, y no trabajar para nadie mas que mi mismo.-

-Ya veo, pero no cumple el requisito, señor Henry.-

-Por favor, señora Cole.-No tenia mas opción que rogar-Tengo el dinero para hacerlo, solo necesito como mínimo un mes para lograr empezar todo y poder comprobarlo.Si pudiera pasar mi caso a mayores mientras tanto.-

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, señor Henry, no esta permitido.-

George suspiro resignado.Tendría que poner el negocio lo antes posible para poder llevar a cabo este proceso.

La señora cole estaba ordenando sus papeles hasta que vio otro que se le paso de largo.Lo reviso rápidamente por curiosidad y se quedo helada.

-Señor Henry.-

-¿Si?-

-¿Usted viene por Tom Riddle?.-

-...Si, ¿por que pregunta?-

La señora Cole levanto la mirada con horror, juzgándolo silenciosamente, horrorizada por su presencia.

-¿Es usted mago?-


	3. 1941

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado AguusAlbornoz4, la autora de "No eres lo que esperaba (Tomarry)" en Wattpad.Sin ella la completa renovación de la trama de esta historia no hubiera sido posible.
> 
> Historia antes llamada "Viaja en el tiempo y borralo todo".Aunque la trama cambio tanto que ya solo contiene el concepto original.

**Viernes 27 de diciembre de 1940.**  
**Orfanato Wools.**

-¿Es usted mago?-

Decir que se quedo helado, y que la oficina se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, seria poco.La mirada de la señora Cole no titubeaba, ella esperaba una respuesta y no daría un paso atrás con su pregunta, ¡pero el ni siquiera sabia si podría responder algo!

-¿Disculpe?-

Dijo tratando de parecer desconcertado, o tal vez, verdaderamente estandolo.No entendía como la señora Cole pudo a verse dado cuenta, y no le daba buena espina que se lo preguntara, menos con ese tono.

-Señor Henry, ¿es usted mago?-

-¿Que? Señora Cole, no entiendo de donde saca esas ideas, y esta muy fuera de lugar hacer una broma en tal situación-

-El joven Tom Riddle es uno, esa es la razón del porque esta aquí, ¿verdad?-

Entonces el niño era mago.Discretamente dirigió su mano al bolsillo de su saco, donde tenia su varita, no sabia que hacer.No tenia ni idea de si podía desmemorizarla y que olvide este día o todo lo que tenga que ver con los magos, ya que ella sabia que Tom era mago, y era su tutora.

Tampoco sabia si ella podía saber sus intenciones al querer adoptar a Tom, o que el mismo era mago.Pero no permitiría que ella lo ataque sin el defenderse.Si tenia que desmemorizarla, lo haría.

-Si, me temo que lo soy señora Cole.¿Que hará al respecto?-

La mujer tembló ligeramente y aparto sus papeles a una esquina del escritorio para sacar unos nuevos de otro cajón.

-Ya veo, tengo algunos conocidos, puedo adelantar el tramite varios meses.Consiga en cuanto pueda los papeles de su negocio y envíemelos por correo, obtendrá el visto bueno, y Tom ira un par de veces al mes a su casa.Luego cuando el formalmente viva ahí y usted sea su tutor legal, le llegaran visitas espontaneas de algún organismo del gobierno.Serán los primeros meses, o la cantidad que ellos crean que es necesaria-

Después de rellenar esos papeles y meterlos en un sobre, ordeno todos los papeles en silencio y le devolvió la carpeta con sus documentos-Enviare una carta al colegio del niño, para avisar de su adopción.Probablemente tendrá la visita pre iniciar dentro de una semana, le enviaremos una carta informándole el día-

La señora Cole se levanto rápidamente y le abrió la puerta, dejándolo confundido.Se esperaba amenazas, gritos y golpes, no un favor.

-¿Por--

-Solo hágame el favor de nunca jamas volver a pisar esta institución.Y que cuando Tom se valla, jamas vuelva-

George asintió lentamente y se levanto.Lo había mas que entendido, la mujer lo odiaba por ser mago, a sus ojos era una abominación, el y Tom Riddle.Era bastante obvio que no lo quería volver a ver en su vida mas de lo estrictamente necesario.

Pero antes de salir de la habitación la miro a los ojos.

-¿Dijo que mandara una carta a la escuela de Tom?-

**Capitulo tres: 1941**

  
**Martes 31 de diciembre de 1940.**  
**Hogwarts.**

Tom se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala común.Hace un tiempo habían empezado las vacaciones de navidad, que eran un intermedio entre el primer y segundo trimestre, así que no tenían clases.El, obviamente, había preferido quedarse en el castillo que volver al orfanato, por que prácticamente se la pasaba de aquí para allá todo el día y tenia mucha mas libertad que en su "casa".

-¿Así que dejaras adivinación, Tom?-

La repentina aparición de Abraxas perturbo su tranquilidad.

-Si, es inútil e innecesaria.Si una persona pudiera adivinar 5 desgracias que pasaran a lo largo de su vida, solo seria un tarado que tiro ideas comunes al aire.No un profeta o un vidente-Dijo con molestia.

-¿No tiene nada que ver con que el profesor dijera textualmente las palabras "Careces de los requisitos de un vidente, y tu poco talento en ello es tan sobresaliente como el talento de una vaca al producir leche"?-

-No-

-¿Entonces por que casi repruebas el trimestre pasado?-

-No-

-¿Entonces--

-¿Como sabes todo eso?-

Se alza de hombros-Tengo buenos oídos-

Eso carecía de sentido.

-¿Eres Tom Riddle?-

Tom volteo a su izquierda y se encontró con un chico de segundo año, alto, rubio, y una expresión poco amigable.Recordaba vagamente que era una de las victimas del director, usado como niño de recados.

-Si-

-El director te llama a su oficina, dijo que tenias que ir lo mas pronto posible-

El niño se perdió por los pasillos de la sala común, y Abraxas soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Quien habrá tenido el coraje de acusarte esta ves? Tal ves le dijo al director que espere unos días para llamarte a su oficina, aprovechando las vacaciones de navidad para no enfrentarte cara a cara, cobarde-

Era el protagonista de algunas jugarretas de mal gusto, nada importante, solo una manera de depurar estrés.Algunos se dieron cuenta, y los que no eran de su casa trataron de mandarlo al frente, pero después de que saliera impune a todas las acusaciones en su contra, se cansaron de intentarlo.¿Quien podía ganarle a la imagen del pobre niño huérfano, que no era capas ni siquiera de arrancarle una pluma a una lechuza, que tenia ante los ojos del director?

-No creo que sea--

-¿Los gryffindors?-

Tom rodó los ojos hastiado, Abraxas siempre era de esa forma.

-Tal ves los ravenclaw, los e visto haciéndonos muequitas en los pasillos.Hablando de ravenclaw, ¿viste a Helena Frank de segundo año? Esa chica en el verano pego un buen desarrollo y ahora tiene unos buenos...-Y mientras decía eso hacia con sus manos la forma de unos pechos.

-Me iré-

Aviso, Abraxas asintió con su cabeza y se sentó en uno de los sillones a pensar, a recluirse en su mente en completo silencio.En la humilde opinión de Tom, Abraxas estaba meditando las maneras de acostarse con ella.

G&H

Cuando Tom llego a la torre de los directores, se paro en frente de la gárgola, intentando hacer memoria de la contraseña.

-...¿Ashwinder?-

La gárgola se movió y le dejo paso, el entro y subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta encontrarse con la puerta.Golpeo suavemente y esta se abrió automáticamente, dejandole una vista del director sentado en su escritorio, puso una sonrisa.

-¿Me llamo, director Dippet?-

-Riddle, hijo, si si.Pasa y ponte cómodo-

A veces el director se tomaba muchas libertades, como llamarlo hijo, pero no se lo replicaría.Se sentó en la silla delante de su escritorio, poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-Primero que nada: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! No todos los días se cumplen 14 años-

-Gracias, señor-

Sonríe-En segundo lugar, tengo noticias.El orfanato me a hecho llegar una notificación especial-

-¿Especial?-Dijo con un tinte de duda

-¡Si, en hora buena Tom! Un caballero británico te a elegido para convertirse en tu tutor-

-...¿Que?-

El director Dippet saco una carta de su escritorio y se la paso, el contenía en su interior tenia la caligrafía de la señora Cole.

**Carta:**

**Domingo 29 de diciembre de 1940, orfanato Wools.**

**Estimado director de Hogwarts:**

**Me complazco de anunciar que uno de nuestros niños, su estudiante, Tom Riddle, a sido elegido por un adoptante.**

**El caballero en cuestión se llama George Henry, es un buen hombre con dos hermosos niños.El proceso de adopción se adelanto mas de lo normal, muy buena suerte, y los tramites ya se están realizando.Por lo tanto estamos pasando a la siguiente fase: la convivencia.**

**El jueves de la siguiente semana, cuando ya habrán empezado las clases para el joven Riddle, sera la primera cita en la residencia del señor Henry, junto a una asistente social.**

**Espero que pueda perdonar y permitir las idas y vueltas de este proceso, y que esto no afecte ni la residencia ni el desempeño académico del joven.**

**Ademas el señor Henry ya recibió la noticia de que el joven Riddle estudia en un internado, y no le represento ningún problema.Esta encantado con la idea de que el joven Riddle siga estudiando en su honorable institución.**

**Enviaremos una planilla por correo con todos los datos del señor Henry una ves que todo esto sea oficial, si Tom da su visto bueno y decide quedarse con el.Mientras tanto espero que pueda conformarse con los datos básicos para dejarlo salir del instituto.**

**Recemos a dios que todo resulte bien y que el joven Tom pueda conseguir una familia, y ser afortunado de salir de nuestra humilde institución.**

**Atentamente, Amelia Cole, encargada del orfanato Wools.**

Nunca leyó tanta hipocresía en una carta.

-¿No es esto grandioso Tom? Espero que tengas suerte y el señor Henry sea una excelente persona-

Tom levanto la vista de la carta, y miro al director a los ojos.

-¿Esto es todo, director Dippet?-

-¿Todo?-

-El nombre, ¿es lo único que le comunicaron del señor Henry?-

-Bueno, en realidad vino una planilla con algunos de los datos.Pero son privados, lo siento hijo-

Tom puso una expresión de decepción, y le sonrió a Dippet ligeramente.Con su vos mas lastimosa dijo:

-Esta bien, director, solo quería saber un poco mas de el.Esto es emocionante y algo difícil de digerir, que esto ocurra después de tantos años...Uno se resigna a que jamas pasara.Bueno, si terminamos aquí, volveré a la sala común-

Se levanto, dejando la carta en el escritorio, y se dirigió a la puerta.Antes de que girara el pomo el director Dippet carraspeo, el sonrió con satisfacción y volvió a poner expresión neutra cuando volteo.

-¿Si?-

-¿Sabes que últimamente se esta mudando mucha gente a Hogsmeade?-

-¿Si...? Hay rumores en los pasillos sobre la guerra, que las brujas y magos están escapando de la sociedad muggle-

-Bueno, efectivamente es un lugar popular en estos días-Mira la carta- Y es enteramente mágico-

-...Gracias, director Dippet-

El director levanto la vista y le sonrió.

-¿Por que?-

Tom sonrió y salio para bajar las escaleras, George Henry era un mago.

G&H

-¿Tutor?-

-Si-Tom se recargo en el sillón mirando a la nada-Es mago y vive en Hogsmeade, es todo lo que pude sacarle al director-

-Ya veo...-Abraxas recargo su cabeza en su mano, mirando también a la nada-Es muy raro.Un mago aparece de repente a adoptar un niño, con casi todos los papeles listos, después de 14 años-

-No sabemos si viene tras de mi desde hace mucho tiempo.Ni siquiera sabemos si viene por mi o fue coincidencia, también puede ser un desconocido que quiso adoptar a un pobre niño huérfano-

-Que casualmente es mago, igual que el.Dime, ¿como se entero que eras mago? Vas a un orfanato muggle Tom, con tutores muggles y compañeros muggles en una ciudad muggle-

-Tal ves no sabe que soy mago-

-Lo dudo-

-Yo también-Suspiro.

-¿Tu crees que--

-No.Nadie sabe de eso, ni siquiera yo lo sabia hasta hace un mes.Si ese hombre lo supiera habría venido antes, me buscaría en mi momento mas vulnerable, no a una edad donde ya tengo cierto grado de independencia emocional-

-...Tendrás que cuidarte-

-Lo se-

Abraxas se recostó en su brazo y se quedaron en silencio un rato, escuchando el sonido de la madera quemándose.Pero repentinamente el rubio se acordó de algo, y fue hasta el cajonero de al lado de su cama a sacar una carta.

-Hoy en la mañana llego lo que me pediste-

Abraxas le tendió el sobre a Tom, el intento agarrarlo, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo Abraxas lo alejo.

-¿Seguro que quieres saber mas de tu familia, Tom? Estas muy bien sin saber nada de los Riddle.Digo, por lo que investigaste no parecen magos, y si lo son no parecen convencionales-

-Estoy seguro, Abraxas-

Abraxas le miro un rato y le entrego el sobre.

-Y sobre el otro tema, el apellido de la familia que desciende de Slytherin es Gaunt.Pero parece que después de generaciones cayeron en desgracia económicamente, así que aun no logramos averiguar su paradero.Pero te avisare cuando tenga noticias al respecto-

Después de que Abraxas saliera de la habitación Tom miro el sobre.Lo que estuvo tratando de averiguar por 3 años y medio estaba en sus manos gracias a los contactos de Abraxas.

Tomo el abrecartas que tenia en la mesa junto al sillón.

G&H

-Papa, ¿por que te falta una oreja?-

William era increíblemente curioso.

-La perdí a causa de una maldición-

-¿Que es una maldición?-

-Un hechizo oscuro lanzado con malas intenciones.Cuando seas mayor te enseñaran varios...cuales existen, no te enseñaran a hacerlos, obviamente-

-¿Por que no me enseñaran a hacerlos?-

-Porque están prohibidos por las mas altas autoridades-

-¿Entonces te hirieron con uno ile...ilegalmente?-

-Si, sabes muchas palabras complicadas, ¿no?-Dijo sonriendo

-Si-Dijo, también sonriendo, mientras lo miraba-Entonces...¿escuchas por esa oreja?-

-Nop, estoy bastante sordo en ella.Escucho ligeramente ruidos, pero son muy bajos y no llego a distinguir nada-

-Oh...te queda genial papa, me gusta mucho-

Ríe-Gracias, Will-

Sonríe-¿Como se llama mama?-

-Harry-

-¡Es nombre de hombre!-

-Los hombres pueden concebir mediante pociones.Es muy difícil, pero se puede-

-¿Enserio? Increíble...¿Como tienen sexo los hombres?-

George paro de rellenar el formulario y miro a William, no podía creer lo que decía.

-¿Como sabes sobre el sexo? Tienes cinco-

William lo miro a los ojos un rato y finalmente se elevo de hombros.

-Solo lo se, no recuerdo porque-

George asintió lentamente y se quedo pensando un rato sobre las palabras de William, pero el pequeño no soportaba que no le contestaran.

-¿Entonces como lo hacen?-

-No se-

-¡Si sabes!-

-Me olvide-

-¡Pero--

-Oye oye pequeño, confórmate con saber que existen esas pociones y de donde vienen los bebes-

William hizo algo parecido a un puchero y se recostó en la silla.Aunque el enojo no le duro mucho ya que volvió a mirar a George con energías renovadas.

-Mama y tu nos quieren mucho, ¡¿verdad?!-

-¿Que?-

-Dijiste que es difícil tener hijos, y mama es un hombre.Entonces ustedes en serio querían tener hijos, y vinimos Marcos y yo.Lo que significa que fuimos...¡planeados!-

La manera de expresarse de Will le daba un poco de espanto, los niños de 5 años no sabían esas cosas, lo niños de 5 años no sabían sobre embarazos no planeados y los si planeados.

-Si-Sonrió-Los amamos sabes, son nuestros milagros-

¿Alguien le creería que planeo ser padre a los 19 años? William sonrió y empezó a mover sus piernitas feliz, parecía un adorable cachorro al que le dieron un hueso.

-¿Cuando volverá mama? Quiero verlo-

-Pronto, estoy seguro-

-Jum...¿Le decimos mama a mama?-

George termino de escribir y miro a William a los ojos.

-¿Como que decirle mama a mama?-

-Digo, mama es un hombre.Así que en ves de mama seria...¿papi?-

-Bueno, ¿por que no le dices de la manera que te guste mas?-

-Me gusta mama-

-Entonces sera mama-

-Okey.¿Me parezco a mama?-

-...Bueno, si, se parecen mas a el que a mi.De mi no sacaron nada, sus cuerpesitos rechazaron mi genética-

William se puso un poco pálido-¿Enserio?-

-¿Que? Nono, era una broma Will, no estaba hablando en serio-

-...Me asuste un poquito-

George empezó a reír, el era bastante inocente a pesar de todo.

-Su madre no es muy alto.Tiene un desorden por cabello de color negro y ojos verdes como los de ustedes.También tiene una marquita en la frente-

-¿Tenemos la misma marca?-

-Si-

-¿Por que?-

-No lo se realmente, pero tu mami una ves dijo que un ser de deforme apariencia, pelo verde en todo su cuerpo, y largos dedos con filosas uñas apareció en medio de la noche.Y trato de hacerles daño a todos ustedes, pero no pudo, solo logro dejarlos marcados-

El pequeño William se asusto bastante, demostrándolo en la expresión de su cara.

-¿U-un monstruo?-

-Aja-

-Volverá a atacarnos?-

-No solo atacarlos, los comerás a sangre fría como un animal-

-¡¿Enserio?!-

-No cariño, a esta altura deberías saber que amo asustarlos-Dijo George para besarle la frente y volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

G&H

George entro en su habitación y suspiro del cansancio.Últimamente ademas de cuidar a los niños, que era difícil por que la mayoría de las veces algo salia mal por su nula experiencia, estaba terminando los papeleos del negocio que pensaba abrir.Si bien estaba acostumbrado a este papeleo por que ya lo había hecho antes, no es lo mismo hacerlo en 1940 que hacerlo casi 60 años después, donde no todo es fácil pero si mucho mas simple.

Froto su nuca de la frustración, había veces que odiaba ser un adulto, no serbia para ello.Suspiro y se empezó a sacar su suéter, y cuando volteo su cabeza para tirarlo vio que arriba del sillón, al lado de su cama, estaba su maletín, que tenia que estar en su oficina.Tiro el suéter en la cama y camino hasta el para tomarlo, pero cuando lo hizo todo su contenido se callo al piso.Gruño y tomo su varita para ordenar todo de vuelta.

Sin embargo, cuando todo estaba flotando en el aire rumbo al maletín, vio la libreta que le había dado Harry.La agarro con curiosidad y dejo que el malentin flotara solo a su oficina, mientras el se tiraba en la cama.

Cuando la abrió empezó a pasar las hojas rápido y viendo todo así nomas, realmente no había nada fuera de lo común, muchas anotaciones y algunas manchas de tinta.Sin embargo, cuando llego casi al final del libro paro de cambiar de pagina ante su descubrimiento: había pedazos de hojas quemadas en el medio de la libreta.

Se pregunto si existía algún hechizo que reconstruyera algo roto, aunque no tengas los pedazos de ese objeto, pero no recordaba ninguno.

Iba a cambiar de pagina cuando leyó un párrafo que le llamo la atención, y estaba remarcado: **"Filtro purificador de sangre, inventando el 9 de enero de 1935, por el mago Lisandro Kount, en EEUU"**

**"Según los textos es un filtro que convierte a un sangre mestiza en uno pura sangre.Sin embargo cuando intente investigar mas sobre el, no encontré absolutamente nada, al igual que el resto de los trabajos de Lisandro.Me dedique a ver donde residía en ese momento, pero es como un ente errante: nadie sabe de el, y nad-"**

El resto de la pagina estaba toda manchada de tinta.Cerro la libreta y se puso a pensar: ¿por que Harry se la había dado rota? Si no quería que supiera sobre Lisandro, ¿por que no arrancar la hoja entera? Todo era extremadamente raro. 

Se revolvió el pelo, a pesar de tener una única tarea encontraba muchos espacios en blanco y misterios a su alrededor, y no podía estar en tregua con esa situación, la duda le carcomía la mente de una manera impresionante.

Volvió a abrir la libreta en las primeras paginas.A diferencia de la primera, que estaba totalmente blanca y reluciente, la segunda era algo amarillenta y sucia, básicamente vieja.

**Pagina dos:**

**Después de tener una duda existencia sobre todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, que hechos se ponían fuera de mi alcance, cuales eran reales, y en que mas mienten, decidí investigar y profundizar muchas cosas, plasmando todo lo que descubrí en esta libreta.**

**La primera fue, obviamente después de ese suceso, averiguar quien era Trancy.Sin embargo, no parecía salir de ningún lado, es y era un personaje salido de la nada.Pero si pude encontrar alguna que otra información, y parer"**

Aunque la idea de saber quien era Trancy, el nuevo señor oscuro del 2003, era interesante para muchos, para el era una perdida de tiempo, poco relevante.Dejo la libreta en un cajón y se cambio rápidamente para bajar y hacer la cena.Terminaría de leerla otro día.

Tocan la puerta-Papa-

George termino de abrocharse lo pantalones y fue a abrir la puerta, delante de el apareció uno de los niños, que tenia heridas en la nariz.Lógicamente, se extraño.

-¿Que paso? Tienes rasguños en...todos lados-Dijo haciendo señas con las manos en su cara.

-Un pájaro entro a la sala.William y yo intentamos sacarlo y nos ataco-Dijo ligeramente molesto, con veneno en sus palabras.

George no pudo evitar reírse, lo que hizo que Marcos se enojara mas.

-Lo siento lo siento, no me mires con esa cara.¿Es una lechuza?-

-...¿Si?-

-¿Trae una carta?-

-Si-

-Entonces es una lechuza-

George salio de su habitación y cargo al niño en sus brazos, era una manía que pareció adquirir últimamente y que a los niños les encantaba, y que también le arruinaba la espalda.Cuando estaban bajando por las escaleras se encontraron a William saliendo del baño de invitados, con el pelo mojado y cortes en toda su cara.

-Hola papa-

-Hola, ¿lavando las heridas de guerra?-

-Si, el pájaro me lastimo mucho, ¡me duele toda la cara y la sangre no paraba de salir!-

-Si, las lechuzas son bravas, ¿por que no la dejaron en paz?-

-Mmn...No lo se, entro rápido por la ventana y pensé que se haría popo dentro de casa, guacala-

-Si, cuando pasa es un asco-Baja a Marcos de sus brazos-Pero no suele pasar.La lechuzas traen el correo, paquetes o el periódico y no se irán hasta entregarlo, la próxima ves llámenme y no la ataquen, ¿quedo claro?-Los niños asintieron-Okey, preparen el baño para bañarse, después les curare las heridas en lo que se hace la cena, y comeremos.¿Entendieron?-

Los niños asintieron y fueron cada uno a su habitación a buscar sus toallas.George se rasco la nuca y bajo al primer piso, cuando entro a la sala se encontró con un pequeño desorden, plumas por todos lados y algunas cosas tiradas.

Una lechuza de bello color marrón, y ojos dorados, estaba posada en la repisa arriba de su chimenea.George se acerco y saco una golosina que había en un frasco en este estante, le saco la carta a la lechuza y le dio esa golosina, esta lo pico molesta y después la agarro para irse volando por la ventana.

**Carta:**

**Lunes 30 de diciembre de 1940, orfanato Wools**

**George Henry:**

**El jueves 9 de enero sera el primer encuentro que tenga con el niño, sera en su casa y estarán vigilados por una trabajadora social.De una buena impresión, tenga todo en perfectas condiciones y demuestre ser un buen padre con sus propios hijos.**

**Tom Sorvolo Riddle tiene 13 años, nació el 31 de diciembre de 1926, este martes sera su cumpleaños, así que cumplirá 14.El resto de datos del niño se los mandaremos en otro momento, pero eso le basta por ahora**.

**Tiene dos semanas para terminar de instalar su negocio y enviarme los papeles.**

**Amelia Cole, encargada del orfanato Wools**

Entonces hoy era su cumpleaños, tal ves podría hacerle un regalo al niño.

Dejo la carta en la mesa, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en algún momento les explico a los Harrys que tendrían un hermano?...Como padre era un desastre, ya quería que viniera Harry.

G&H

-Sabe mejor que ayer-

-Aja-

-Y no esta quemado-

-Aja aja-

-Y tampoco crudo-

-Marcos si no quieres comer mi comida, te cocinas tu mismo unas semanas, a ver si te cambia el sentido del gusto.Will deja de masticar con la boca abierta, es de mala educación-Dijo irritado

Marcos le saco la lengua y se llevo a la boca su pollo, mientras Will solamente siguió comiendo su arroz.Cuando se mudaron a la casa George empezó a preparar las comidas, iba aprendiendo con el paso de los días, ya que nunca lo había hecho antes.

Y finalmente hoy fue el día en que finalmente le encontró la vuelta a cocinar el pollo: se rindió en usar la forma muggle, uso magia y encanto los utensilios para que sigan la receta del libro, ni siquiera se molesto en darles indicaciones a mano.

George suspiro y volvió a mirar su plato, se estaba olvidando de algo...bueno, muchas cosas.Empezó a hacer una lista mental en su cabeza de las cosas que se acordaba:

Llevar a los niños con un medimago por un chequeo.

Si recuerda bien, leyó algo de que tenia que comprar un elfo en la libreta, ¿donde se consiguen los elfos domésticos?

Empezar a buscar lugares para poner su negocio.

¿Que mas?...ah, tema nuevo, tiene que encontrar una manera de ocultar la cicatriz de al menos un Harry, o la gente puede sospechar.

También tiene que enseñarles magia.

Si empieza a trabajar, ¿quien cuidara de los niños? Tiene que encontrar una niñera.

Terminar de reformar la casa...mierda, hacer segura la casa para dos niños pequeños que no saben nada de magia.

Comprar ropa y juguetes.

¡Carajo! comprar un regalo para un niño que no conoce.

¡Reverenda mierda! decirles a los Harrys que tendrán un hermano.

-Oigan niños-

-¿Hu?/¿Que?-

-Mañana...Iremos a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para su hermano, ropa y juguetes.Tal ves muebles, vayan decidiendo que colores quieren para sus habitaciones.Oh, ¿quieren una mascota? Eso puede arreglarse también, si quieren algo solo pídanlo, ustedes saben-

-¡Quiero un dragón!-

-¿Un hermano?-

-No se puede tener dragones Will, es ilegal, si encuentran uno se llevaran preso a papi-

-¿Ni uno chiquito?-

-¿Como que hermano?-

-Nope, pero puedo conseguirte un juguete de dragón que este encantado-

-¿Para que?-

-Hey-

-Para que se mueva, por supuesto-

-¡Okey!-

-¡Papa!-

Su padre volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, el solo frunció su pequeño ceño.

-¿Que dijiste, hijo?-

-Nada-

-Me dijiste papa-

-No-

-Lo hiciste.Ahora que lo pienso, hoy cuando llamaste a mi puerta también lo hiciste-

-No lo hice-

-Me alegra que lo hagas Marcos-

-¡No sonrías! No lo hice, ¡cabeza de zanahoria!-

-No tienes de que avergonzarte cariño-

-¡Basta!-

-Makki, estas rojo-Dijo William

-¡No me llames Makki!-

-Ese si es mi hijo, vas aprendiendo del negocio familiar Will-Chocan los cinco-Deberías aprender a hacer gracia Makki-

-¡Basta!-

Su padre rió un poco y después puso una cara mas seria, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hablando enserio, ¿recuerdan el edificio al que fuimos la ultima ves? ¿luego de comer en el bar? Bueno, era un orfanato.El siguiente jueves conocerán al que sera su hermano, hoy cumplía años así que le compraremos un regalo-

-¡Genial! ¡¿Puedo ayudar a elegirlo?!-

-...Oh-

No sabia como sentirse con respecto a eso.

-Claro que si-

-¿El vivirá aquí?-Pregunto.

-No, al menos no todo el tiempo, seguramente solo en vacaciones.El va a un instituto de magia, al que ustedes irán cuando sean mas grandes-

-Ah-

-¡¿Así que el sabe magia?! ¡Que envidia, yo también quiero hacerla!-

-A su tiempo-

-Gracias por la comida, ya no tengo hambre-

-¿Que? Apenas tocaste tu pollo-

-Esta feo-

-Pero si dijiste--

No escucho mas ya que fue corriendo a su habitación.

Apoya sus codos en la mesa-Raro-

-Si...-

George dejo de mirar a Will y miro la puerta algo preocupado, el comportamiento de Marcos lo dejo confundido.Sabia que el pequeño era algo...difícil de tratar, incluso llegaba a ser molesto a veces, pero esta ves era diferente.No parecía molesto ni alarmado, parecía...celoso.

Pero le resto importancia, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar.En cambio volvió a picar la comida en su plato y miro a Will, para luego fruncir el ceño.

-Otra cosa para agregar a la lista: curarles las heridas de sus caras-

-¿Las qu--¡Ou!-

Dijo Will cuando dirijo su mano a su mejilla, olvidandoce completamente que aun seguía herido.

-No las toques o volverá a salir sangre y morirás desangrado-

-No caeré en otra mentira-

-¿Que mentira?

G&H

**Miércoles 1 de enero, 1941**

Toca la puerta-Marcos-Espero un momento, pero ante la nula respuesta volvió a tocar-Marcos, vamos cariño abre la puerta, tienes una sorpresa abajo-

Y volvió a esperar, pero Marcos jamas abrió.El sonrió de lado y agarro su varita.

-Alohomora-Al escuchar el clic George tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió-Marcos-

-Odio la magia-

-Si la odias ahora no querrás saber tu magnitud de odio en un futuro-

Marcos se destapo la cabeza y miro a George-¿Que clase de sorpresa?-

-¿No quieres averiguarlo tu?-

Marcos lo miro mal pero levanto los brazos para que George lo cargara.El rodó los ojos, no entendía la fijación de los niños con que los cargaran, o mas bien no entendía como es que los niños no caían en que arruinarían su espalda.

Lo cargo en sus brazos y salio de la habitación, Will estaba en la puerta de la suya, que daba en frente de la de Marcos.

-Yo también quiero ser cargado-

-Otro día, vamos, ten cuidado-

Will asintió con un puchero y siguió a George a través de las escaleras.George las había encantado para que los niños no se cayeran de estas, pero aun así tenia un poco de miedo, así que los niños tenían que ir un escalón a la ves para bajar o el los miraría mal.Merlin, estos enanos lo estaban volviendo una madre gallina.

-¡Wow!-

Will bajo corriendo los últimos escalones y fue detrás del árbol, que tenia numerosos regalos debajo de el.Marcos le tiro un poco el brazo para que lo bajara, luego de hacerlo George sonrió con satisfacción.

-Feliz año nuevo chicos, y navidad, y el de sus cumpleaños lo elegirán otro día.Tendrán que perdonarme pero tarde un poco en esas cuestiones-

Will estaba abriendo una enorme caja verde con su nombre, y Marcos buscaba la suya mientras comía una galleta que encontró en la mesa, George también se había esmerado cocinando dulces para ellos.Jamas lo admitiría en vos alta, pero no era malo en ese tipo de recetas.

-¡¿Que es esto?!-

No pudo evitar notar que a Will le brillaban los ojos-Es una escoba para niños, se levanta hasta un metro de altura-

-¡Genial, ¿puedo usarla papa?!-

-Si, pero ten cuidado y no salgas del terreno-

Will asintió y corrió al jardín, dejando a George y a Marcos solos.

-Entonces, ¿cual de todos te gusto mas?-

Marcos se quedo mirando los regalos que había envuelto y finalmente agarro los pequeños soldaditos de plomo color verde.

-Estos-

-Sabes, esos son unos de los productos que tengo en desarrollo para mi tienda.Sirven para hacer bromas, ya que aran lo que les digas y se pueden utilizar para muchas cosas, pero en esencia cuentan como juguetes-

-¿Osea que no hay otros en el planeta?-

-No en esta época-

Marcos miro la cubeta de los soldaditos y sonrió-Genial-

George también lo hizo-Si-


	4. Capitulo Cuatro: Entre Malfoys, boggarts y medimagos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado AguusAlbornoz4, la autora de "No eres lo que esperaba (Tomarry)" en Wattpad.Sin ella la completa renovación de la trama de esta historia no hubiera sido posible.
> 
> Historia antes llamada "Viaja en el tiempo y borralo todo".Aunque la trama cambio tanto que ya solo contiene el concepto original.

Lunes X de X de 19XX.  
Tienda Weasley & Weasley.

-Sabes, ayer cuando fui a abastecerme de pociones me encontré con el papa de un amigo de Will.Estuvimos hablando un rato sobre varias cosas, hasta que llegamos al tema de los elfos domésticos.¿Puedes creer que no sepa donde los consiguieron sus antepasados? Me niego a creer que no hay ningún lugar donde comprarlos, adoptarlos o lo que sea-

La habitación se sumió en silencio, solo se podía escuchar el ruido de George abriendo las cajas que contenían su mercancía, y el de Marcos pasando la pagina de su libro.

-¿Podrías poner las orejas en las estanterías al lado de los soldados?-

Marcos levanto la vista del libro que tenia entre sus manos, lo miro, y luego volvió a mirar el libro.

-¡Marcos!-

Gruñe y se baja del banquillo donde estaba sentando-¿Por que tengo que pasar mis vacaciones atorado aquí, ayudándote?-

-Estas castigado-

-¡¿Por que?! Hago todo lo que dices, saco las mejores notas, no causo problemas, y una ves que me DEFIENDO y me meto en problemas en la escuela, haces un lió total.William vive arruinando las cosas a cada paso que da y comete error tras error, ¡¿entonces por que no esta aquí, castigado?!-Tira el libro sobre la mesa-¡Es injusto!-

-¡No me hables con ese tono!-

-¡¿Que tono?! Viejo cabeza de-

George abrió los ojos...fue un maldito sueño.Gruño y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, el solo pensar en criar adolescentes le frustraba increíblemente.

Capitulo Cuatro: Entre Malfoys, boggarts y medimagos.

Miércoles 1 de enero de 1941.  
Centro de Hogsmeade, Honeydukes.

-¿Entonces ese helado levita, papa?-

-No, cuando lo comes te hace levitar-

-¿Como?-

-No tengo ni la menor idea-Dijo con una sonrisa-Pero supongo que eliminando lo que los muggles llaman gravedad de tu cuerpo, o reduciendo tu peso a algo menor que cero, es bastante impresionante y genial...¿Quieres uno?-

-Por favor-Dijo emocionado.

Vamos al punto: era un terrible padre, ¿okey? En ves de comprar e ir a donde tenían que ir, había llevado a los niños a Honeydukes.Pero era irresistible, al ver la carita de Will brillar cuando vio las calaveras de chocolate no pudo evitar llevarlos adentro.

Will agarro el no tan pequeño potesito de helado que le ofrecía la señora, y ella le sonrió.Will agacho un poco la cabeza y murmuro un bajo gracias, el suspiro pero le revolvió el pelo, parece que aun era demasiado retraído con los demás.

-¿Tu no quieres algo, Marcos?-

Había notado que Marcos estaba viendo los ananá confitados desde hace rato, pero el niño solo lo miro y negó con la cabeza, yendo a su lado.Marcos no era tan abierto con el como Will, y hasta ahora no le había pedido ni una sola ves un capricho, eso le preocupaba un poco.

Saco un par de knut y le pago a la señora, ella le sonrió y dijo que volvieran pronto.El también le sonrió y agarro la mano de los niños para salir de la tienda, al hacerlo miro a su alrededor, aun le sorprendía cuan diferente era Hogsmeade a su época.

Había algunas tiendas que no conocía, y las que si parecían casi nuevas, como si no tuvieran mas de 3 o 4 años.Tanto los productos comestibles como los no comestibles eran muy baratos, un helado levitador en su tiempo salia dos sickle, no seis kunt.Era una gran ventaja, estaba seguro que encontraría alguna manera para aprovechar eso a su favor en sus productos, y el dinero que había traído de sus propias ganancias en el 2003 valdría mucho mas.

Pero todo esto tenia un lado malo: los productos no comestibles eran viejos, tan viejos y poco avanzados en tecnología, casi lo hacían suspirar de la frustración.¿Siquiera conseguiría los objetos que quería en esta época? No lo creía, es mas, hasta esperaba que para recrear su propia mercancía tendría muchos problemas sin las maquinas necesarias, pero al menos tendría que intentarlo.

Pero este solo era el principio de sus problemas, vivir en el año 1941 era un gran choque cultural.Mucha de la información que sabia del mundo mágico, aquí era obsoleta, y el nunca fue un afán de la historia, por lo que aparte de la historia de sus tiendas favoritas y objetos curiosos, y de algunos rumores que se relacionaban con estos tiempos, el no sabia casi nada de esta época.

Dios, incluso los modales y comportamientos eran diferentes, la gente aquí podía ser tan educada como barbara y anticuada.Para empezar, la forma en que las personas se expresaban era muy diferente a la suya.El aprendió modales de niño, como casi todos, pero nunca los respeto, siempre fue el tipo de persona muy informal, que te habla sin honoríficos a menos que sea con burla.No estaba bien, pero tampoco lo hacia destacar.

En cambio, en este tiempo se sentía como el único campesino en una ciudad llena de citadinos.Todo el tiempo estaba cuidando su forma de hablar, y ni siquiera así podía evitar las miradas de las personas con las que convivía.Se sentía menospreciado, y odiaba que lo miraran ligeramente para abajo por su lenguaje.

Ademas, cuando caminaba por las calles escuchaba términos que solo le había oído a su abuelo decir, palabras que no entendía y que no le podía preguntar a nadie ya que quedaría como un idiota.

Y por si fuera poco, las opiniones o comentarios de la gente aquí, chocaban mucho con las suyas, había oído cosas tan racistas y barbaras hasta este momento, que eran realmente perturbante oírlas.Su tiempo no era perfecto, incluso desde que era un niño hasta el 2003 muchas cosas habían cambiado y se le abrieron distintos puntos de vista sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, muchas mas veces de lo que le hubiera gustado realmente, pero 1941 definitivamente no era un ejemplo a seguir, incluso en la sociedad mágica que siempre fue menos prejuiciosa y mas tolerante que los muggles.

Pero pensar en todo eso solo le hacia doler la cabeza, por lo pronto, debía conseguir un libro de etiqueta y modales para el y los niños.

Y alentado por el pensamiento de no ser el bufón del año 1941, miro a su izquierda, y volvió a mirar al frente...pero paro de caminar y volvió a mirar a su izquierda, y luego a su derecha.

Había perdido a los niños...

¡¿En que jodido momento soltó sus pequeñas manos?!

G&H

-¿Que pasa si no lo encontramos?-

-Nos encuentra la policía y vamos a un orfanato, o nos volvemos indigentes-

-¿E-enserio?-

-No, la policía lo llamara y lo encontraremos, tonto-

-¡Marcos!-

-Tu preguntaste-

William gruño y lo miro furioso, pero aun así no soltó su mano.El rió un poco pero luego lo ignoro y miro a su alrededor, estaban perdidos en un mar de gente, y con su escasa altura apenas podía ver las vitrinas de las tiendas antes de perderle de vista.

-Marcos...¿crees que nos estará buscando?-

-Si-

-¿Como estas tan seguro?-

-Solo lo se-

-¿Como?-

-En ves de hacer tantas preguntas tontas, podrías ayudarme a buscar-

-¡Pero no veo nada!-

-¡Entonces cállate, come el helado y déjame en paz!-

-¡No me grites!-

-¡No te estoy gritando!-

-¡Si lo estas haciendo y no me gusta!-

-¡Entonces deja de molestarme!-

-¿Están perdidos, niños?-

William salto en su lugar al oír la voz, pero rápidamente apretó fuertemente su brazo y se escondió un poco detrás suyo, guardándose lo que iba a decir.El frunció su ceño y miro para arriba.

Había un hombre en frente suyo, realmente alto e imponente, pero tenia una amable sonrisa.Su pelo era casi tan corto como el de su padre, pero el de el tenia un tono casi negro, al igual que la túnica que llevaba, y sus ojos eran de color plata.

-.../...-

-¿No encuentran a su mami?-

-Que te importa-

Apretó fuertemente la mano de William y lo arrastro por al lado del señor, tratando de dejarlo atrás, pero este empezó a seguirlos.

-Es peligroso vagar solos, Hogsmeade esta lleno de sorpresas y no es lugar para que unos niños pequeños como ustedes caminen libremente sin sus padres-

No le respondió, siguió caminando tratando de ver entre la multitud de gente.Pero William le daba miradas rápidas al extraño y luego a el, como preguntándole que tenia que hacer, o por que el señor los seguía.

-Vamos, están perdidos-Dijo afirmándolo al ver que ellos caminaban sin rumbo-Déjenme ayudarlos-

-Vete-

-No me iré hasta que no encontremos a sus padres-

El gruño y camino mas rápido, arrastrando nuevamente a William, pero el señor casi sin esfuerzo alguno podía alcanzarlos.

-¿Como se llaman?-

-No le diremos nuestros nombres-

-¿Porque no puedes decirle tu nombre a un extraño? Entonces, mi nombre es Septimus Malfoy, y ya no somos extraños-

-No me importa-

-Vamos, sus padres deben estar como locos buscándolos, y estoy seguro que ustedes están asustados también, yo puedo ayudarlos-

El paro de caminar y volteo a mirar al señor Malfoy a los ojos, no parecía ser malo.Luego miro a su izquierda, y el señor tenia razón, William tenia tanto miedo que estaba temblando ligeramente...y el también temía un poco.

-...Me llamo Marcos, y el es mi hermano, William-

El señor Malfoy sonrió y les ofreció su mano, haciéndoles una seña con la cabeza para que se alejen del camino de la gente.El no tomo su mano, pero si miro a William para que se tranquilice y se muevan de ahí.El bajo la mirada, evitando la del señor, y fue con el al lado del camino.

-Entonces, Marcos, ¿con quien vinieron aquí?-

-Nuestro padre-

-¿Como es físicamente?-

-Alto, tanto como tu, y flaco.Su pelo es color rojo y su piel blanca, tiene pecas, ojos azules y...-

-Le falta una oreja-Dijo William tímidamente.

-Si, la izquierda-Concluyo el.

-¿Como se separaron de el?-

-William estaba tomando la mano de papa, pero alguien lo empujo y se callo, fui a ayudarlo y luego nos arrastro la multitud y lo perdimos de vista-

-¿En la calle?-

-Si-

-¿Su padre no dijo que irían a alguna tienda en especial?-

El miro a William, no recordaba que su papa mencionara algo concreto, habían venido a conseguir muchas cosas.

-¿Tu sabes?-

Le murmuro, pero Will negó con la cabeza, en vista de eso trato de recordar algo, pero nada le venia a la mente.Miro al señor Malfoy y negó con la cabeza, este suspiro.

-Ya veo...¿cual fue la ultima tienda en la que entraron?-

-Una de dulces, papa le compro a Will un helado que lo hace volar-

-Así que Honeydukes-Miro a su alrededor y frunció el ceño-Se alejaron mucho de ese lugar, tardaremos un rato en llegar allí-

Will levanto la mirada y lo vio algo preocupado, pero el señor Malfoy se dio cuenta y le revolvió el pelo de la cabeza.

-No se preocupen, los llevare hasta allí y encontraremos a su padre.Por ahora, agarren mis manos o se volverán a perder-

El dudo un poco, pero finalmente agarro la mano del señor Malfoy.Como William no quiso soltar la suya hicieron una cadena, y el señor empezó a llevarlos en dirección de Honeydukes.

-¿Como se llama su papa?-

-George-Dijo y luego se quedo meditándolo.Había dicho el nombre sin saber si era realmente correcto, pero recordaba vagamente que en algún momento su padre lo dijo.

-Entonces, alto, pelirrojo, ojos azules, blanco con pecas, le falta una oreja y se llama George-

-Si-

-Suena a un Weasley-Dijo riendo.

-¿Un que?-Dijo y lo miro curioso.

El señor Malfoy rió mas y luego lo miro-La única familia sangre pura en el mundo mágico británico que tiene descendencia pelirroja asegurada se meta con quien se meta-

-Ah...mi padre se llama George Henry, no Wesly-

-Weasley-

-Que importa-

-La verdad nada-

G&H

Era un terrible padre, y podría hacer una gran lista de las cosas que hacia mal, para empezar: ¡Perdió a Marcos dos veces en menos de dos semanas! Ni siquiera su madre los perdió a el y Fred, dos torbellinos, tantas veces en tan poco tiempo.

Se sentía mal, se sentía culpable, y cansado.Estuvo corriendo por las calles de Hogsmeade por mas de media hora, recorrió tanto los callejones como dentro de las tiendas, y aun no podía encontrarlos.

¿Donde se pueden meter dos niños pequeños perdidos?

G&H

-Entonces, si se pierden tienen que quedarse quietos.Pero si entraron en pánico y se movieron o fueron arrastrados, como ustedes, vayan a una tienda en la que entraron antes.La mayoría de nosotros, padres preocupados, volvemos a revisar los lugares donde estuvimos juntos-

-Ya veo...Gracias señor Malfoy-

-De nada pequeño-

Al lado de Honeyduke había un callejón, y ellos estaban justo entre la entrada del callejón y la calle.El señor Malfoy estaba viendo con atención la multitud, tratando de localizar a alguien como su padre, y Will estaba sentado en el piso mirando para abajo, evitando la mirada del señor Malfoy, pero esperando ansioso que el le pregunte si tal persona era su padre.

Dios se aburría tanto.

En su casa siempre encontraba algo para hacer, y si no lo hacia exploraba el lugar.Incluso cuando salia con su padre y su hermano era imposible aburrirse con tales personalidades, pero hoy se sentía como pez fuera del agua.

Miro el callejón, no había nada mas que montañas de cajas vacías, se movió del lado de señor Malfoy y camino por este.Cajas, cajas de todos los tamaños y colores, cajas con papeles dentro, cajas manchadas con mugre, cajas que hacen sonidos, cajas con-

Se detuvo en seco en frente de la caja que hacia sonido, algo se escuchaba desde dentro de ella, y el ruido era parecido al sonido de las garras de un gato raspando el cartón.Confundido e intrigado, la abrió, esperaba encontrarse con un gato abandonado, pero lo único que encontró dentro fue una especie de fantasma chiquito de color negro, que arañaba la caja con diminutos brazos de igual color.

-¿Que eres tu?-

El fantasma se quedo quieto en frente de el, parecía querer cambiar de forma, pero al final volvía a ser esa especie de fantasma.

-Pequeño, ¿que haces?-

Levanto la vista y se encontró con el señor Malfoy, este estaba sonriendo mientras lo miraba, pero levanto a vista, y dejo de sonreír.El volvió su vista a la caja, pero en ves de ver el pequeño fantasmita, vio unos pies.

Asustado se alejo de la caja y miro para arriba, dentro de la caja estaba parada una mujer de cabello exageradamente rubio, y grandes ojos verdes.

-...¿Mi mayor miedo es mi mujer? Estoy tan jodido...¡Riddikulus!-

La mujer se encogió y se transformo en un conejo de peluche color rosa con puntos blancos, realmente pequeño.El lo miro sorprendido y se acerco para tomarlo en sus manos.

-¿Que paso?-

-¿Tu papa nunca te hablo de los boggarts?-El negó sin mirar al señor Malfoy, y escucho el suspiro de este-Un boggart es un ser que toma la forma de tu mayor miedo, y se alimenta de ese miedo que te genera.El hechizo que acabo de lanzar los convierte en algo gracioso, esa es la única manera de combatirlos-

El señor Malfoy saco un papel de su bolsillo y le apunto con su varita, este se transformo en una pecera de cristal.Se acerco y le saco al conejo de los brazos, metiendole en esa pecera, y cerrando la tapa.

-¿Entonces que hace aquí?-

-Suelen estar en lugares oscuros.Que no te extrañe si en un futuro aparece un monstruo debajo de tu cama, probablemente sea un boggart-

Miro la pecera y el conejo se transformo otra ves en pequeño fantasma, el señor Malfoy se rió un poco.

-¿Le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?-

-Para nada-

Dije tocando el vidrio de la pecera.El señor Malfoy lo miro confundido y abrió la boca para hablar, pero escuchamos el grito de Will.

-¡Papa!-

Ambos nos volteamos a ver la entrada del callejón.William estaba en los brazos de nuestro padre, que lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras sonreía.

-Hola enano-

William se pego mas a su pecho, y empezó a llorar.Papa lo miro con ternura y beso su cabeza.

-Lo siento bebe, prometo prestar mas atención, no volveré a perderles-

Papa cargo a Will, y este envolvió sus piernas en su estomago y se escondió en su pecho.El señor Mafoy empezó a caminar hacia el, y yo lo seguí.

-Espero que sea así, señor Henry.Podría haberles pasado cualquier cosa a los niños-

-Lo se, estoy profundamente arrepentido, señor...?-

-Malfoy, Septimus Malfoy-

Papa se petrifico y lo miro fijamente un minuto, su expresión era indescifrable, parecía analizarlo de pies a cabeza, pero finalmente sonrió.

-Gracias por cuidarlos y traerlos hasta aquí, estoy en deuda contigo-

-Oh por favor, fue un placer ayudar a niños tan encantadores-

-De todas formas, gracias, no se que hubiéramos hecho sin usted-

Ellos siguieron hablando, pero deje de prestar atención y mire la pecera.El boggart estaba mirándome, sin moverse, sin hacer nada, solo mirando.Acerque mi mano y la apoye en la pecera, el se acerco y abrió lo que parecía ser su boca, revelando unos pequeños colmillos blancos y una gran lengua negra.Intento morder mi mano, solo logrando hacer ruido con el choque de sus colmillos en el vidrio y restregando su lengua de una manera un tanto asquerosa.

-¿Que es eso, hijo?-

Mire a mi padre, el y el señor Malfoy estaban viéndome, sonreí.

-Un boggart, es tan gracioso y asqueroso-

-...Si-

El boggart volteo y miro a papa, solo fue cuestión de un parpadeo, y el boggart ahora tenia la forma de una mini persona.Pero era mas como un humanoide, llevaba una túnica negra, su cara estaba deformada y le faltaba la nariz.

El pequeño humanoide saco una varita y apunto al vidrio, pequeñas lucesitas salieron de ella pero no lograban romperlo, parecía enojado, y miraba de una forma desagradable a papa.

Papa parpadeo y se empezó a reír realmente fuerte, dejando al boggart desconcertado, y este dejo de lanzar luces de colores.

-¡Dios! No sabia que si estaban atrapados no podían aumentar de tamaño-

-Ea realmente algo curioso-Dijo el señor Malfoy mirándolo divertido.

Volví a mirar al boggart, me encantaba, era tan divertido ver en que se convertiría.

-Bueno, gracias por su ayuda, pero tenemos que seguir comprando, y estamos retrasados-

-Si, a decir verdad yo abandone a mi hijo en la tienda de libros en cuanto vi que los niños parecían perdidos, debe querer matarme-Dijo riendo-Bueno, fue todo un placer señor Henry-

-Lo mismo digo, señor Malfoy.Espero encontrarlo algún día en otras circunstancias, y poder devolverle el favor-

-Seria muy afortunado-

Papa le sonrió y me tomo de la mano para irnos, pero yo lo detuve quedándome en mi lugar.

-Marcos, es hora de irnos-

-Pero...el boggart-

-Oh, no te preocupes pequeño, lo llevare lejos de aquí y lo soltare en algún lugar desierto.No te perseguirá-

-Pero--

-Marcos, ¿que pasa pequeño?-

Miro para arriba, su padre y William lo miraban, esperando a que responda a la pregunta, y el señor Malfoy también lo hacia.El trago duro y miro al boggart otra ves, le gustaba tanto...

-...Nada, gracias por ayudarnos señor Malfoy, y adiós-

Volteo a mirar la multitud, y evito la mirada de todos, pero su padre no se movió.

-Marcos...¿puede ser que te guste ese boggart?-

El no contesto, solo movió su pie en el piso nervioso.

-...Entonces podríamos quedárnoslo como mascota-

Rápidamente levante mi mirada y mire a padre-¿E-enserio?-

-Si, claro tendrías que tener ciertos cuidados, y no podría salir ni de la pecera ni de tu habitación.No quiero que esa cosa crezca y merodee por la casa-

-¡¿Enserio enserio?!-

Ríe-Ya dije que si-

-Señor Henry, ¿esta seguro? Los boggart son peligrosos-

-Lo se señor, pero mire su carita de felicidad-

-Mmn, dudo mucho que por felicidad se apueste seguridad, pero no parece que el tenga miedo del boggart-

El señor Malfoy miro al boggart unos minutos, y este ya tenia la forma de la mujer de antes, solo que en pequeño.Finalmente suspiro y sonrió, extendiéndome la pecera.

-Todo tuyo niño-

G&H

-Muy bien señor Henry, el señor Davies los recibirá-Dijo la señora del pasillo, que tenia una sonrisa en la cara.

-Muchas gracias.Vamos niños-

Moví un poco el hombre de William, que estaba algo adormilado ya que había estado durmiendo en lo que esperábamos a que fuera nuestro turno.Marcos se levanto rápido del asiento con la pecera en brazos, seguía emocionado con el boggart.

Después del incidente, nos despedimos del señor Malfoy y fuimos a la clínica del medimago Wally Davies para que chequee la salud de los niños, algo que tenia pendiente desde que llegamos aquí.

La señora nos dirigió por el pasillo hasta la oficina del medimago, y al entrar en ella, encontramos al señor Davies anotando algunas cosas en sus papeles con una pluma, pero al escuchar a la señora carraspear el levanto la vista, y nos sonrió.

-Hola, mi nombre es Wally Davies, y tengo el placer de atenderlos el día de hoy-Dijo, y se levanto de su lugar.

-Me llamo George Henry, y ellos son mis hijos, Marcos y William-

-Mucho gusto.Gracias Martha, puedes irte-La señora asintió y fue de vuelta a la sala de espera.-Pasen y pónganse cómodos-

Marcos se sentó en una se las sillas, con la pecera en sus piernas, y yo me senté en la otra, que era la ultima que quedaba, sentando a Will en las mías.

-Muy bien, ¿cual es el problema?-

-Estaba preocupado por la salud general de los niños.Ellos son mucho mas pequeños que el promedio, tienen 5 años y parecen que tienen menos, ademas, duermen demasiado, enserio, no es broma cuando digo que an llegado a dormir 12 horas y se an levantado cansados-

-Ya veo-El medimago miro a los niños unos minutos, y después volvió a mirarlo a el-Ciertamente parecen mucho mas pequeños, y me preocupa un poco su piel, parece seca y escamosa, y eso no es normal.Les tirare un hechizo para hacer un chequeo general, por favor, sáqueles la parte de arriba de su ropa y siéntelos en la camilla-

El medimago se levanto y busco unos papeles nuevos en los cajones.Yo le sonreí a Will y lo cargue hasta llevarlo a la camilla, donde el levanto lo brazos y empece a sacarle la ropa.Marcos nos miro y dejo la pecera en la silla, para acercarse.

-¡¿Eso es un boggart?!-

Voltee y el medimago estaba sorprendido detrás del escritorio, mirando la pecera con miedo.El boggart tenia la forma de una mini serpiente, que le siseaba al medimago.

-Si, es la mascota de mi hijo, ¿adorable no cree?-Dije riendo y dejando la ropa de William a un lado.

-S-si, bastante inusual-El medimago miro al boggart con recelo, pero trato de ignorarlo y se acerco a William-Okey pequeño, apuntare mi varita a tu pecho y diré un hechizo, te sentirás raro, y probablemente sentirás calor, pero solo sera un momento, ¿lo aguantaras?-

William asintió con timidez, pero el medimago le sonrió y revolvió su pelo.

-Eres tan valiente-El se alejo un poco y apunto su varita al pecho de Will-Alius quaerere-

Una luz anaranjada salio de la varita, y entro en el pecho de Will.Este tembló un poco y su pecho empezó a brillar, pero después de un minuto el hechizo volvió a salio de su pecho y revoloteo por toda la habitación.

-Sabe, atrapar el hechizo puede ser algo molesto, ansió el día que inventen una versión que pueda llegar al papel por si solo-Dijo el medimago con el papel en la mano, esperando a que el hechizo se acerque para atraparlo.

-Si, parece realmente irritante-Dije riendo.

-Bueno, al menos uno hace ejercicio.Ya puede ponerle la ropa al niño-

Asentí y le volví a poner la ropa a Will, para luego bajarlo de la camilla.Marcos se acerco y lo levante para repetir el proceso.

-¡Te agarre pequeño escurridizo!-Dijo alzando el papel en alto.

G&H

Después de analizar a Marcos, el medimago los mando a la sala de espera, alegando que los resultados tardarían no mucho tiempo.

Un pequeño tiempo sus bolas.Estaban esperando en la sala desde hace mas de 40 minutos, ya eran los últimos pacientes en la sala, y se hacia tarde.Los niños estaban cansados, el estaba cansando, y ya no sabia que hacer para entretener a Will.

-¿Cuando nos va a ver?-

-Pronto-

-¿Pero cuando?-

-Pronto-

-Pero estoy cansado-

-Lo se-

-Y tengo hambre-

-Todos tenemos hambre-

-Papaaaa-

-Willlllll-Dije riendo.

Marcos había levantado la vista de su preciado boggart, y nos miraba como se mira a los locos, pero no dijo nada.Ya había vuelto a ser el Marcos de siempre, con su linda carita amargada, y sus ojos que si pudieran te matarían con la mirada, solo que ahora tenia a un peligro potencial en sus manos.

-Señor Henry-Volteo y miro el pasillo, el señor Davies estaba en el Marco de la puerta, llamándolo-¿Podría venir? Sin los niños por favor.Martha, vigilalos-

Dijo y volvió a entrar a su oficina.El lo miro extrañado, pero se levanto-Quédense aquí y escuchen a la señora.Marcos, cuida a esa cosa como tu vida y que no escape, yo saldré pronto y volveremos a casa a comer algo rico, ¿si?-

-¡Si!/Lo prometo-

Sonríe-Bien, ahora vuelvo-

Se dirigió por el pasillo a la oficina del medimago, y una ves en la puerta se encontró con este sentado detrás de su escritorio, con una expresión muy seria.

-Entre y cierre la puerta por favor-

-¿Hay algún problema con ellos?-Dijo después de cerrarla, camino hasta llegar a la silla en frente de el, y se sentó.

-Seré directo, los niños presentan desnutrición.No es muy grave, pero tampoco es leve, y necesitan ser atendidos de inmediato o tendrán grandes consecuencias en el futuro-

Se quedo helado...los niños, sus hijos, Marcos y William, ¿estaban enfermos?

-¿Q-Que?-

-Los lactantes, los niños y los adolescentes tienen mayor riesgo de desnutrición a causa del crecimiento ya que necesitan mayor número de calorías y nutrientes.A veces los padres no están preparados para asumir su rol, y los niños comen comidas que rompen el delicado balance alimenticio como consecuencia, en otras palabras, no obtienen los nutrientes suficientes o obtienen los equivocados.Así mismo no es la única causa, bien podría ser que ambos tengan este problema desde el nacimiento, o ser consecuencia de un defecto congénito.Pero sus hijos son diferentes-

El medimago dejo su varita en la mesa, y empezó a escribir con una pluma en su libreta.

-Dígame señor Henry, ¿hay algo que deba saber sobre los niños?, ¿lo que sea?-

Una alarma se prendió en su cabeza.

-...Ellos perdieron la memoria, después de que mi esposo quedara hospitalizado debido a un incendio.Eso es lo único que se, conservan memoria del lenguaje y de objetos, incluso pueden hablar sobre algo que a pasado antes en el mundo sin ningún problema.Pero cuando llegamos a la parte de indagar sobre cosas de nosotros como familia, están totalmente en blanco-

El medimago se detuvo y lo miro, se sentía muy analizado-A veces...cuando algo es muy traumatizante los niños suelen reprimirlo, eso no evita las diversas patologías o secuelas que adquiere el niño posteriormente.Aun así, ¿tuvo un diagnostico concreto de la falta de memoria total? Imagino que fue a algún tipo de psicomago-

-Y-Yo no....no lo hice-

¿Porque no lo hizo? Asumió que era cosa de Harry, pero ante la ahora evidente desnutrición, y algunas cicatrices que les vio en sus cuerpos, bien podría ser otra cosa.

-¿Porque?-Pregunto inmediatamente.

-No lo se, pensé que era normal después de tal incidente, y que sus memorias regresarían con el tiempo-Dijo mintiendo, y mirando la pluma del medimago, evitando su mirada.

-Ya veo-Anoto algunas cosas en su libreta-¿Alguna otra conducta rara antes del incidente?-

-No.Digo, al menos creo que no.No pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, antes del incidente siempre estaba trabajando-Bueno, no era mentira que nunca se tomaba un respiro antes de llegar aquí.

-¿Hay alguna forma de contactar a su esposo ahora?-

-El esta en coma e internado, ni siquiera se si despertara-

-Señor Henry--

-Note que William era muy introvertido, y Marcos muy arisco, pero pensé que era su reacción común al pensar en mi como un desconocido.William ya se abrió mucho mas conmigo, y siento que estoy progresando con Marcos, ¿pero estoy haciendo algo mal?, ¿es mi culpa que no progresen?-

-Señor Henry, tranquilícese.Normalmente estas cosas son un conjunto de factores, y los niños son aun mas sensibles a ellas-

El medimago suspiro y dejo los papeles en la mesa, y el los miro de reojo, no solo parecían contener los diagnósticos de los niños, sino también algunas anotaciones.El señor Davies cruzo los dedos de sus manos, y lo miro fijamente.

-Escuche, los niños tienen signos de abusos, perversos abusos que parecen hechos con artículos domésticos.Los dos tienen casi las mismas cicatrices en los mismos lugares, y eso no es coincidencia-

El medimago se saco sus anteojos y lo miro de forma que podía sentir la furia en sus ojos, sentía que la tensión entre ellos dos, y era exasperante.

-Señor, hasta que podamos encontrar un diagnostico solido a la desnutrición, signos de abuso, y perdida de memoria que sufren sus hijos, tendré que contactar con el ministerio para que lo mantengan vigilado a usted y a su esposo, y le quitaremos la custodia de sus hijos de inmediato.

La realidad le cayo como una cubeta de agua fría, y solo pudo quedarse sentado un momento en su lugar, procesando lo que acababa de decir.Le quitarían a los niños, el ministerio se los llevaría y probablemente no los vería nunca mas...no podían hacerle esto a el, no podían hacerle esto a los chicos, ¿que si descubrían que la documentación era falsa?, ¿la falta de pruebas físicas de un pasado?, ¡¿que prácticamente hicieron poof en el aire y comenzaron a existir?!, ¡¿que les harían?!

Y de repente sintió todo en cámara lenta, tenia que evitarlo, tenia que levantarse y llevarse a los niños y nunca volver aquí.Levanto la vista, y el medimago ya estaba de pie, con varita en mano, mirándolo severamente.

El se levanto de golpe, tirando la silla por el movimiento, y saco su varita del bolsillo.El medimago abrió grande los ojos, y reacciono apuntando la varita a su pecho, pero el peleo en una guerra con decenas de magos mucho mas experimentados y que tenían intensiones mucho mas perversas que un medimago que solo pensaba aturdirlo.

Rápidamente tomo la delantera y grito Desmaius, golpeando con su hechizo al medimago mucho mas rápido de lo que el podría terminar de decir para atacarlo a el.El señor callo sin cuidado encima del escritorio, golpeando su rostro y clavándose algunas plumas y otras cosas, y el estaba respirando de forma errática.

Había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de perderles.Suspiro tratando se tranquilizarse un poco, y le lanzo un hechizo Obliviate al medimago para que olvidara todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos, tanto su convivencia como los resultados que obtuvo del chequeo.

Miro el escrito, se acerco y reviso los papeles, tomando los exámenes de los niños y arrancando las hojas de la libreta.Finalmente agarro su abrigo y salio de la oficina.

Al salir, se encontró con que los niños se habían dormido en sus asientos, presos del cansancio y el aburrimiento.

-Oh, señor Henry, los ni--

Rápidamente apunto a la señora y la desmayo, y embozo una mueca en su rostro.

-Lo siento, señora-

Se acerco a ella y la bajo de su silla, dejándola sentada en el piso detrás de su escritorio, fuera de la vista de los niños.Dios, se sentía un jodido sicario o algo similar.

Rápidamente la Obliviato al igual que el medimago, y suspiro mientras se acomodaba su ropa.Tomo su saco y se acerco a los niños, y empezó a mover con cuidado sus pequeños hombros.

-Enanos, vamos despierten-Los mueve un poco mas-Es hora de irnos-

Lentamente los dos fueron abriendo los ojos, y lo miraron con sus encantadores ojos verdes.Probablemente era por la gran conmoción que acababa de pasar al casi perderles, pero sentía que ahora mas que nunca podía ver a los pequeños, de una manera diferente, de una manera mucho mas especial e intensa.

-Pa...¿vamos a casa?-

-Si, hoy fue un día agotador, ¿no creen? Muchos espantos para mi pobre corazón-Dijo riendo un poco.

Se levanto del suelo en donde estaba arrodillado, y soltó los hombros de los niños, pero William agarro la manga de su camisa.Se veía muy apenado, y casi que podría decir con un poco de miedo.

-¿Que pasa, Will?-

-Perdón..fue todo mi culpa.Nos perdimos por que me caí y Marcos me ayudo, yo lo siento mucho papa-Dijo al borde del llanto.

-Will...esta bien bebe, no fue tu culpa, debí sujetar tu mano mas fuerte, fue todo mi culpa.Así que no llores, ¿si?-Dijo sonriendole, para luego revolver su cabeza-Me asuste mucho cuando desaparecieron, tanto que pensé mas de cincuenta maneras de conquistar el mundo mágico y hacerme con el poder para encontrarlos-Dijo bromeando-Pero los encontré, y lo importante es que estamos juntos ahora, que estas a salvo-Se levanto los miro a ambos-Que están a salvo.Prometo tener mas cuidado y estar mas atento, y aunque no fue tu culpa, si te quedas atrás, grita lo mas fuerte que puedas, ¿vale?-Le guiño un ojo-Ahora, vayamos por algo de comida, me rugen las tripas-

-¡Si!-

Marcos también le sonrió, a pesar de no haber participado nada en la charla, y se bajo del asiento para luego tomar la pecera en sus brazos, y William lo imito pero tomando su mano.El les sonrió a ambos nuevamente y se dirigieron fuera de la clínica, ya era de noche, y el aire fresco les pego en su pecho.


	5. Capitulo Cinco: La relación entre nosotros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Abraxas, y la diferencia entre como actúa su padre con el, y como trato a los Harrys en el capitulo cuatro es abismal.  
> Alan Tofty vino para garantizar un hogar sano a Tom, y no parara hasta saber que George es una buena persona.  
> ¡Por fin llego el esperado encuentro entre Tom, George y los niños! ¿Que pasara ahora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado AguusAlbornoz4, la autora de "No eres lo que esperaba (Tomarry)" en Wattpad.Sin ella la completa renovación de la trama de esta historia no hubiera sido posible.
> 
> Y a una vieja amiga por apoyarme y escucharme cuando no me creía capaz de continuar esto.
> 
> Historia antes llamada "Viaja en el tiempo y borralo todo", aunque la trama cambio tanto que ya solo contiene el concepto original.

-¡Tom! ¡¿Se te confeso una chica de Gryffindor?!-Dijo Abraxas emocionado, cerrando la puerta tras de si-Merlin, apareció una chica mala-Aclamo sonriendole a Tom pícaramente.

-¿Como te enteras de esas cosas?-Dijo Tom dejando la pluma en el bote de tinta, y volteando a ver como Abraxas se tiraba en su cama, mirándole también-Fue ayer por la noche, no paso un día-

-Tengo oídos en todos lados, y no veo que protestes cuando te averiguo lo que deseas-

-Para mi, no de mi-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos Tommy-Dijo con un tono infantil-Estoy encerrado en un castillo lleno de idiotas, con profesores mediocres, y la mitad del contenido escolar se me fue enseñado con 9 años.Dejame divertirme un poco-

-Juega quidditch, o masturbate-

**Capitulo Cinco: La relación entre nosotros**

**Miércoles 8 de enero de 1941, Hogwarts.**

-¿Que te trae aquí, padre?-

-Vaya bienvenida, Abraxas-Dijo Septimus con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Abraxas frunció el ceño y cerro la puerta tras de si.Su padre había venido de improvisto al castillo solicitando su presencia, y el director les dejo su oficina para que pudieran hablar a solas.

-Deberías aprender de tu hermano mayor, siempre emboza una linda sonrisa cuando me recibe-

El no soportaba a su padre.

Con un suspiro entro en la oficina, y se sentó en un sillón delante de su padre-E escuchado que fuiste a Hogsmeade el otro día, Brutus hizo mucho hincapié en que desapareciste-

-O vaya-Su padre no mostró ningún cambio en su expresión, no le sorprendía.Probablemente el ya sabia que Brutus no estaba de acuerdo con las cosas que el hacia, y tampoco con tapar sus fechorías para hacer que su hermanito viva un cuento de hadas.

-¿Fuiste a encontrarte con alguna mujer, otra ves?-Abraxas realmente apreciaba saber la verdad, porque odiaba que le mientan, odiaba ser el niño idiota que miraba todo desde afuera sin saber nada.

-Mi querido primogénito tiene la lengua demasiado suelta-Dijo como si nada.

-Por favor, no es culpa de Brutus que tengas esa horrible naturaleza-

-Y tampoco la mía que este casado con una arpía-

-¡Es mi madre!-Dijo perdiendo los estribos y levantandole la voz, aunque nuevamente su padre ni se inmuto.

-Y lo lamento tanto mi pequeño retoño, cada año te pareces mas a ella-Dijo riendo un poco, de manera seca-Dime, ¿no quieres salir a Hogsmeade y cortar tu larga melena rubia? Cuando te vi hoy por los pasillos te confundí con una linda señorita, casi el calco de tu madre cuando ella era joven-

Abraxas apretó los puños, y se contuvo de soltarle bastantes cosas.Era su padre, y no iba a responderle para intentar ganar una pelea perdida-Gracias por la generosa oferta padre, pero estoy bien-

-Mmm-Dijo su padre sonriendo de lado-¿No sera acaso que quieres atraer a cierto señorito? Yo estaría muy contento si el joven Riddle se vuelve mi yerno, es un muchacho tan encantador-

¿Como querían que no contestara?-Lamento destruir tus ridículas esperanzas, pero para nada tengo esas intenciones-Si Abraxas admitiera una cosa, seria que su temperamento era horrible, no podía tolerar que hablen mal de su madre, y tampoco que insinúen cosas de el que eran mas que falsas-Es mas, si tanto te gusta Tom, tienes vía libre para conquistarlo, ¿o no era que no solo llevabas mujeres jóvenes a la cama?-

Eso no era algo que su padre haya podido ignorar, pero si le molesto, no lo demostró y siguió sonriendo-Jamas podría hacerte esto Abraxas, se nota el amor que le tienes por todas las cosas que haces por el.Descuida, no soy tu madre, no te discriminare por salir con un mestizo-

-Yo n--...¿que?-Eso realmente lo desoriento un momento.

Su padre dejo de sonreír, y le tiro unos papeles a la mesa que estaba entre ellos.El agarro una de las hojas y la miro en silencio, no fue necesario leer mucho para caer en cuenta que era la información de Tom le mando a conseguir hace algunos meses.

-¿No era eso lo que querías saber al usar mis contactos?, ¿averiguar vagas suposiciones y rumores sobre el registro familiar que tiene el ministerio de Riddle?, ¿averiguar que posiblemente no es un nacido muggle, sino un mestizo?-

-Así que por eso viniste-Dijo.

-Fue pretencioso creer que no me daría cuenta-Dijo su padre gruñendo.

-La mayoría de las veces tienes la cabeza entre las nubes-Realmente le sorprendía que su padre se diera cuenta.

-Soy un Malfoy y soy tu padre, Abraxas, nada se me escapa.No te detuve por ver a donde llegaba esto, ¿pero que diablos estas planeando?-

-¿No es una buena razón querer ayudar a un amigo?-Dijo evitando su mirada.

Su padre le quedo viendo unos minutos en silencio, mirándole como si le dijera "¿enserio?"-No ayudas a nadie, no sientes empatia y ciertamente tampoco eres noble.Lo volveré a preguntar, ¿que malditas razones tenias para poner en riesgo a mis espías en el ministerio solo para conseguir un registro familiar que no le sirve de nada a la extirpe Malfoy?-

-...-

-¡Abraxas!-

Levanto la vista de la mesa y miro a su padre a los ojos, el estaba enojado, y seguramente no tenia nada mas que suposiciones del porqué lo hizo, pero el no le confirmaría ninguna de ellas.

-...Entonces así serán las cosas-Su padre se levanto del sillón, dirigiéndose a la puerta-Desde ahora te revoco tu permiso para salir a Hogsmeade, también te prohíbo contactar o mantener trato con tu hermano-

-¿Porqué harías eso?-Dijo finalmente respondiendo.

-No me tomes el pelo, un chico de 14 años no podría mantener trato directo con esas personas y que lo tomen enserio, se que tu hermano te ayudo-

-Brutus solo fue un intermediario, jamas dijo que esa petición venia de mi, no engaño a nadie-

-¿Intentas defender a un hombre de 19 años que ayudo a una niño de 14 a violar la ley?-Dijo con incredulidad.

-No es como si nuestra familia o nuestro apellido representara inocencia-Contesto.

-¡Pero las cosas no funcionan así Abraxas! Pusiste en riesgo a mis hombres y la credibilidad de nuestra familia por información que no nos aporta nada.¿Que si hubieran averiguado que tenemos personas que acceden a la información confidencial? Nunca sera los mismo que las personas tengan sospechas, a que puedan afirmar nuestras acciones sin una pizca de duda -

-Pero--

-Por tu propio bien, o por el mínimo respeto que me tienes como tu padre-Se levanto de la mesa y camino hasta la entrada, sin mirarle la cara-Cierra la boca y aleja tu nariz de los recursos que disponemos, y jamas vuelvas a usarlos de tal forma-

Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara, y cortarle la palabra.

Insoportable.

G&H

-¿Abraxas?-Dijo, sin ninguna preocupación por mi presencia, de manera tranquila, y hasta vaga-¿Que haces aquí?-

Yo arquee una ceja y cerré la puerta-¿Acaso no puedo estar en mi propia habitación?-

Tom me miro unos segundos, pero volvió la mirada al libro que tenia en sus brazos-Penséque ibas a hablar con tu padre- **  
**

Yo suspire y me frote el ceño-Si, y me duele la cabeza-Hice unos tres pasos antes de caer de cara sobre mi cama.Podía escuchar como Tom movía las hojas de su libro, haciendo pequeños y adorables sonidos mientras leía-¿Otras ves novelas?-

-No leo novelas-Dijo sin ningún tipo de cambio en su voz.

Yo levante mi cabeza y la apoye sobre mi mano, mirándolo-Lo que encontré el otro día en tu escritorio dice otra cosa-

-¿Revisaste mi escritorio?-Ahora si gruño y saco la mirada del libro.

-Necesitaba tinta-Dije sonriendo.

-Seguro-Respondió dejando de mirarme, y frunciendo el ceño.

-No te enojes, soy tu amigo desde hace cuatro años, eres insufrible, pero no te juzgare por leer romances y dramas-

-¿A que viene ese comentario?-Dijo volviendo a levantar la vista-No soy insufrible-

-Con otros, tu a mi me maltratas-Dije con burla.

Tom entrecerró los ojos, parecía que en cualquier momento agarraría su varita y me embrujaría por el resto de mi vida, pero al final cerro el libro y suspiro.

-Es una libro muggle publicado recientemente, de Estados Unidos, habla sobre política.No es una novela-

-...No es raro que leas sobre política, ¿pero muggle?-

-El autor tiene un interesante punto de de vista poco ortodoxo, y habla sobre la relación entre Alemania e Inglaterra-

-Para que te interese, debe ser bueno-

-Bueno, si-Tom dejo el libro sobre su cómoda y se levanto de su cama-Creo que el autor se llama John Kennedy-

-Un nombre muy británico para un estadounidense-

-Deja de burlarte del pobre John, podría ser presidente algún día-Dijo, sonriendo vagamente.

-Y seguiría importándome tanto como una lechuza-Me corrí un poco, y Tom se tiro al lado mio, en mi cama.

Por unos momentos permanecimos de esa forma, solo recostados.Podía escuchar su respiración calmada, y sentir su aliento acariciando mi mejilla.

-...Hoy--

-Lo se, sino no habrías vuelto tan rápido.¿Cuando?-

Suspire y me acomode para mirar a Tom a los ojos, y rápidamente me encontré con su mirada-Desde el principio, al parecer solo estuvo jugando conmigo, dejando pasar mis acciones para ver hasta donde llegaba-

-Dijiste que tu padre era estúpido-

-Si, en mis palabras, y obviamente me equivoque-

-Nunca fuiste bueno leyendo a la gente, mucho menos descifrando fachadas-

-Calla, me harás sonrojar-Sonreí un poco, pero luego me levante y me senté en la cama-No pude conseguir el paradero de los Gaunt antes de que esto pasara-

-Era esperable, ¿cual fue el castigo?-

-Desde ahora no podre ir a Hogsmeade-

-¿Solo eso?-

Solté una carcajada totalmente vacía-Por ahora, hasta que empiece a indagar mas e interrogue a mi hermano, y el revele todo lo que hice-

-Eres hombre muerto-Dijo soltando una carcajada, una verdadera carcajada.

-¿Te ríes aunque todo sea tu culpa?-

-Nunca te obligue a hablarme, y menos a seguirme-

Gruñí y rodé los ojos-Por favor lleva rosas blancas a mi lapida, y di algo bonito en mi funeral-

-"Abraxas Malfoy, tiene el récord de acostarse con 4 chicas diferentes en un año con solo 13 años"-

-Púdrete-

-No, gracias-Tom sonrió ligeramente pero luego se puso algo mas serio-Hoy me reuní otra ves con el director-

Arquea una ceja-¿Que quiere el vejete esta ves?-

-Mañana conoceré a el señor Henry, hoy arreglamos detalles.Después de las clases de la mañana sera la cita, por lo que me saltare las clases de la tarde y se justificaran las faltas.El profesor Dumblendore sera el encargado de llevarme hasta Hogsmeade, y como el señor Henry vive allí caminaremos a pie-

-¿Tenia que ser Dumblendore?-

-Lo único bueno es que el no se quedara.Me dejara con el señor Henry y un trabajador del ministerio, y se ira a hacer tiempo en el centro de Hogsmeade, luego me buscara dentro de dos horas-

-Mmm-

Tom volteo a verme-¿Algún comentario?-

-¿Que le podría decir a un persona que es mas lista que yo, que tiene una perfecta mascara y sabe algo de legeremancia?-

-Te acepto un "Buena suerte"-

G&H

**Jueves 9 de enero de 1941.**

**Hogwarts, habitación de Tom y Abraxas.**

-Entonces oficialmente ya estoy encerrando en el castillo, como una doncella-Dijo Abraxas, mientras escribía con desinterés sobre un pergamino-Tenia una cita en Hogsmeade la próxima semana-Gruño.

-¿Felicia?-Dijo divagando, intentando hacer memoria sobre las chicas con las que había visto a Abraxas.

-Emma-

-¿No habías roto con ella?-

-Si, después de que se entero que rompí con Angelica mientras salia con ella me abofeteo-Dijo Abraxas mientras hacia cara de pena.

-¿Entonces?-Dijo Tom mientras miraba su cajón, tal ves llevar su varita fuera de los terrenos del castillo era un ridiculez tomando en cuenta que no podría hacer magia.Pero tenerla le daba mucha confianza, y le recordaba lo que realmente era, así que la tomo y la guardo en su abrigo.

-¿Su orgullo? Me pidió salir hace una semana vestida como una autentica zorra.Tal ves no le gusto nada que yo no hiciera un escándalo, y me juntara con Felicia-

-Me gusta Emma, es muy crédula, y tiene una o dos habilidades para encantamientos-

-También tiene otros dotes-Dijo riendo mientras subía y bajaba las cejas.

-...Tu sabes-Respondió el, mientras se arreglaba su abrigo-Siempre te quejas de tu padre, ¿pero no eres igual a el?-

-¡No me compares con alguien así!-Dijo dejando las cosas de golpe en su mesa, mirando a Tom enojado.

Tom podía tolerar muchas cosas de Abraxas, realmente tenia una enorme paciencia cuando se trataba de el, llegando a ignorar que hasta viole su privacidad (hasta cierto punto).Pero si había algo que no toleraría de nadie, es que le griten.

Ante la mirada de Abraxas, Tom respondió mirándole peor, retándole a seguir mirándolo así.Abraxas pareció tragar saliva y evito su mirada rascándose la cabeza-No soy igual que el-

El dejo de mirarlo y volvió a lo que hacia-Ustedes dos comparten muchas similitudes, incluso mas que el con tu hermano-Respondió, termino de acomodarse las mangas y ajusto su corbata-Si alguien como yo, que no ve a tu padre al menos una ves por semana, pudo darse cuenta, en este punto dudo que alguien no piense que de tal palo tal astilla-

-Eso no--

-Piénsalo-Dijo agarrando rápidamente su bufanda y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Abraxas con la palabra en la boca.Una ves afuera camino hasta la escalera para subir hacia la sala común, y salio por el muro de piedra hacia los pasillos.

Subiólas escaleras, y salio a los pasillos generales de Hogwarts.Camino un rato hasta el gran comedor, y se encontró a Dumbledore en la puerta.

-Llega a tiempo, joven Riddle-Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, esa sonrisa paternal que tan falsa era y tanto odiaba.

-¿Puede culparme por estar tan emocionado, señor Dumbledore?-Dijo sonriendole de vuelta.

-Ciertamente es una muy buena razón para estar de buenas, y hoy el clima es encantador-

-Claro que si, señor Dumbledore-Dumbledore empezó a dirigirse a la entrada del castillo, y el lo siguió religiosamente por detrás.

-¿Como crees que es el señor Henry, Tom?-

Aquí van-No lo pensé hasta ahora, señor-

-¿No hay nada que te sea curioso?-

-No realmente, supongo que no tengo ninguna esperanza de que esto funcione, aunque eso no significa que no lo intentare-Su hermosos papel de niño abusado emocionalmente en una vida solitaria.

-Ya veo, espero que la familia Henry sepa entender a un joven tan peculiar como tu, y puedan formar verdaderos lazos-Dijo.

¿Esa fue una indirecta?-¿Me cree peculiar? Me consideraba un joven normal con algo mas de talento que la media-

-Tienes habilidades extraordinarias-Dumbledore abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar, para después cerrarla y empezar a caminar a su lado-Y eventualmente harás algo con ellas.Solo es cuestión de tiempo para ver a donde te llevara el camino que recorres-

-...¿y la familia es un factor importante para transitar por este?-Dijo intentando adivinar a donde iba Dumbledore con sus divagaciones transcendentales.

-Exactamente-Respondió.

-¿Que hay del amor?-Dijo siguiéndole el juego, con una mascara de niño inocente, porque obviamente el amor siempre estaba implicado.

-Hay muchas formas de amar, y aunque la familia sea importante no es lo único que te define.Bueno, ¿nos aparecemos?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si-

Otra de las charlas mas inútiles que tuvo con el viejo.

G&H

**Hogsmeade, residencia de los Henry, dos horas antes de la charla de Tom y Dumbledore.**

-"Ese es el plan de visitas.Entonces dicho eso, este jueves nuestro trabajador social llegara a las una de la tarde y analizara las condiciones de vida que le puede ofrecer al niño, el ambiente de su casa, y con su permiso, también nos gustaría que el hablara con los niños.

Después el trabajador estará presente en su primer contacto con el niño, y los asesorara en casos de dudas.Una ves finalizada la visita y recibido el informe, se revisaran nuevamente todos sus antecedentes legales, su información personal, situación familiar, económica, etc.

Le deseamos buena suerte en este proceso, y esperamos que usted y su familia cumplan exitosa mente todos los requerimientos así el niño pueda unirse a su familia y formar lazos irrompibles.

Atentamente, el Ministerio británico de magia"-

-¿Y eso que significa?-Dijo Marcos.

-Significa que durante las próximas cuatro horas ustedes son niños perfectos con aureolas en la cabeza y alas en la espalda.Nada de peleas entre ustedes, ni conmigo, sean amables, y omitamos que los perdí...dos veces-

-¡Si!/Okey-

George sonrió de lado, estuvo una semana entera preparando la casa para recibir al trabajador social y poder recibir su aprobación, incluso había remodelado las habitaciones de los niños a tiempo récord.Fue al centro de Hogsmeade (solo) y les compro ropa del debido tamaño, ademas de juguetes y algunos muebles.

La habitación de Tom estaba impecable, tiro a la basura todos los artilugios que pudieran parecer de una vieja, y la volvió neutral para que pudiera adaptarla a su estilo.Ademas que compro un regalo de cumpleaños.

Nada debía fallar, daba la impresión de ser un padre ejemplar.

-Iré a poner los pasteles en la bandeja, vayan a jugar-

-¡Si!-William se levanto de la mesa, y fue corriendo a las escaleras.

-Solo--No corras por las escaleras-

-Okey-Dijo William ya arriba.

-¡No digas "Okey" y sigas haciéndolo!-

-¡Perdón papa!-Grito desde el piso de arriba, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-¡William! Dijimos sin puertas cerra--Merlin que importa-

-Últimamente se encierra y no me deja pasar-

George movió la vista de las escaleras y miro a su izquierda, Marcos estaba parado al lado de el.

-¿No vas a ir a jugar con el boggui?-

Niega-Hoy tiene un mal día, ¿te ayudo?-

-Lava tus manos primero-

Marcos asintió y lo siguió a la cocina.Y mientras este agarraba una silla para llegar al lavado, George saco algunos refrigerios del refrigerador.

-Entonces, ¿que hace William en su habitación?-

-No lo se, se encierra cuando tu no estas en el piso.Vienen sonidos perturbadores de ahí adentro-

-¿Perturbadores?-

-Son tan raros.Juro que escuche la risa de un payaso el otro día-

George miro a Marcos como si hubiera dicho ser inmortal-¿Estamos hablando de tu hermano?-

-Si, eso es preocupante-

-...Bueno no puedo decir nada, en mi infancia también salían ruidos de mi habitación, mi familia nunca entendió de que se trataban-

-¡Pero tu eres raro! William es tímido, pero normal-

-Gracias hijo, enserio gracias-

-Es la verdad-

-Solo pon los pedazos en esa bandeja-

-Duh, ahí va, ¿para que crees que me lavo las manos?-

-¿No podrías ser mas lindo y amable? Tienes cinco-Marcos frunció el ceño e iba a contestar, pero el lo interrumpió-Cambiando de tema, ¿como llamaras al boggui?-

-...No lo se, tal ves Zane-

-Suena como el nombre de un guapo vampiro protagonista de una saga-

-¿Angelo?-

-Definitivamente no, es el nombre de un actor porn-olvídalo-

Marcos arqueo una ceja, pero rápidamente lo olvido y agarro unos muffins para ponerlos en la bandeja que tenia en frente-Mmm, ¿Ethan?-

-Tienes un pésimo gusto-

-¡Ni siquiera se si el boggui es chico o chica!-

-Creo que no tienen genero, siempre están cambiando de forma-

-Podría ser multigenero-

-Eso no existe-

-¿Porque no? Suena divertido.¿Te imaginas convertirte en tu propia pareja, casarte contigo, y tener hijos prácticamente con tu misma cara?-

-No hasta ahora-

-¿Por que Marcos tiene una mascota y yo no?-Dijo William, apareciendo de repente.

El dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, pero volteo la cabeza y le sonrió-¿Quieres una lechuza?-

-Quiero un dragón-

-Bueno, conviértete en traficante-

-No quiero ser el chico malo-Dijo protestando.

-Entonces confórmate con una lechuza-El sonido del timbre retumbo por toda la casa, y el y los niños voltearon a ver la puerta-...¿Ninguno de los dos va a ir a abrir? cinco años desperdiciados-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Saco la varita de su bolsillo y encanto las bandejas para que fueran a la sala.El timbre sonó una ves mas, hasta que el corrió rápidamente a la entrada y tomo el pomo de la puerta para abrirla.Frente a el apareció un joven que no debía tener mas de veintiocho años, casi de su misma altura, rubio con el pelo rizado en pequeños bucles, y unos brillantes ojos verdes.

El joven le sonrió y le extendió la mano-Buenos días señor Henry, soy el trabajador social del ministerio, Alan Tofty-

...Fue cuando estaba en quinto año, tenia que rendir los T.I.M.O.s para obtener su titulo, estudio lo suficiente como para aprobar.Y ahí estaba, un lunes por la mañana rindiendo la parte teórica de encantamientos, y ahí estaba el, el profesor-insoportable-mente-calvo-Tofty.

Como odiaba a ese viejo, por poco le hace desaprobar el T.I.M.O de encantamientos por que en sus palabras "Aunque la ejecución es perfecta, la explicación carece de lo necesario para dejarla pasar".

Y aquí estaban ahora, en mil novecientos cuarenta y uno, siendo Tofty el tipo que evaluaría sus habilidades paternales, y lo único que podía hacer: era sonreír.

-Mucho gusto, señor Tofty, soy George Henry-

¿Que este tipo no era profesor?

G&H

-Entonces con esto finalizaremos la inspección de la vivienda-Dijo el joven Tofty, mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo-Realmente su casa esta impecable señor Henry, y las necesidades básicas de los niños están bien cubiertas.El espacio del que dispone es ideal para un niño mas, y según veo en los estados de su cuenta bancaria-Dijo ojeando unos papeles-También puede permitírselo económicamente sin descuidar a sus otros niños-

-¿Eso significa que ya terminamos por hoy?-Dijo emocionado.

-Bueno, si no le importa me gustaría tener una charla con los niños, aquí, a solas-Dijo Tofty, de repente algo serio-Es nuestra política, tratamos de darles realmente un hogar sano a los niños, y si los candidatos a adopción tienen ya hijos siempre hacemos una entrevista.No tomara mucho tiempo, espero que entienda, hay algunas personas locas por ahí afuera-

-Seguro, no tengo ningún problema-Dijo negando con las manos.Luego miro abajo, a su izquierda-¿Entendieron niños? Hablaran con el señor Tofty en tu habitación Marcos-Marcos asintió y Will jugo con sus manos nerviosamente-Respondan a todas sus preguntas con sinceridad, yo los esperare aquí afuera-

-¿N-No estarás con nosotros papi?-Dijo Will, mas asustado luego de entender que George no podría estar con ellos.

-No puedo, pero te esperare ahí afuera Will, lo prometo-Dijo mientras salia de la habitación, y cerraba la puerta.

El señor Tofty alzo su varita e hizo un hechizo simple para insonorizar la habitación, se acerco al mini escritorio en la pared y dejo sus papeles en la mesa, para luego sentarse en la silla-No estén tan nerviosos pequeños, solo les haré un par de preguntas sobre su padre.Por favor, siéntanse libres de sentarse en su cama, o jugar con un juguete-Dijo sonriendoles.

William dudo un poco, pero se acerco a la cama de su hermano y se sentó sobre ella.Marcos por otro lado, solo se sentó de forma india sobre la alfombra, y a William casi le da un ataque cuando su hermano no se sentó en la cama.Ahora cada ves que el señor Tofty lo mirara, se sentía aun mas observado, sin nadie a su lado.

-Entonces, ¿quieren mucho a su padre?-Dijo mientras les sonreía amistosamente.

-Si/S-si-

-El se preocupa mucho por ustedes, ¿no es así? Se veía nerviosos de dejarlos solos-

Marcos tuvo el impulso de decir que era porque ya los había perdido dos veces, pero recordando que su papa les dijo que no digan nada, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Y díganme, ¿el los trata bien?-

-Sip/Si-

-¿Trato de golpearlos alguna ves?-

-No-Dijo Marcos mientras William negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando hicieron algo malo?-Dijo, con una ceja arqueada.

-El nos grita muy enojado que tenemos que tener cuidado-

-Entonces su padre es una persona amable-

-Si-

-E-El...nos deja comer...dulces a veces-Dijo William, mirando sus manos, nervioso.

-Ya veo.¿Su padre toma mucho vino, o otras cosas con sus amigos?-

-No lo se-Dijo Marcos tomando la delantera-No conozco a ninguno de sus amigos-

-¿No tiene amigos?-

-No lo se-

-Ah...¿Ustedes tienen amigos?-Marcos y Will se vieron a los ojos, pero negaron con la cabeza al señor Tofty-¿No salen mucho de la casa?-

-Si salimos, con papa-Respondió nuevamente Marcos.

-¿A donde van? ¿la casa de familiares?-

-Nope, tiendas de ropa, dulces, una ves no llevo al medico-

-¿Visitan a sus familiares?-

-N-No, pero padre nos hablo del tío una ves, y siempre me dice sobre mama-Dijo William, otra ves con algo de inseguridad, pero tomándole mas confianza al señor Tofty.

-¿Tienen una mama?-Dijo ahora Tofty, agarrando sus papeles y revisando rápidamente.

-Si, todos tienen una-Dijo Marcos como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Papa dice que esta enfermo, dormido....¿internado?-Agrego William, recordando la primera conversación con su papa.

-¿Es un hombre?-

-Sep, papa dice que nosotros somos igualitos a el-Dijo Will sonriendo, mucho mas animado de contar sobre su madre.

-Entonces debe tener una linda sonrisa-Dijo Tofty sonriendole al niño.Pero aun así escribió algo en sus papeles, no aparecía una madre en sus registros-Bueno niños, eso es todo, pueden salir-

William rápidamente bajo de la cama y corrió a abrir la puerta, su padre estaba apoyado en la pared.El se acerco y le estiro los brazos para que lo alzara.

-¿Terminaron?-Dijo George tomándolo de su cinturita y subiéndolo a su cadera.

-¡Sep!-Dijo Will aferrándose a su pecho.

-Si no le importa señor Henry, el niño llegara en cualquier momento, deberíamos esperar abajo y continuar con nuestra conversación-Le dijo Tofty a George.

-Por supuesto-Dijo sonriendo.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, y bajar las escaleras.Marcos se acerco mas a su padre, y le tomo la mano mientras bajaban, sabia que así a su papa se asustaría menos por que cayera o algo parecido.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, William le tiro la camisa a su padre hasta que el lo bajo, y fue corriendo con Marcos hasta debajo de la chimenea, donde tenían algunos de sus juguetes tirados.George tomo nota mental de que antes de que se les vuelva costumbre jugar ahí, tenia que detenerlos, sino cuando la gente viniera por red flu se los llevaría puestos.

-Entonces, señor Henry.Parece estar todo en orden, una ves entregue el reporte podremos ver como proceder-Dijo, el señor Tofty con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Entonces básicamente estoy aprobado?-Dijo con emoción.

-Podría decirse-

Antes de que George pudiera responder algo, con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, el sonido del timbre retumbo por toda la casa, dejandole mudo.El señor Tofty estaba en frente de el, sus niños jugando junto al fuego, y no había nadie mas al que esperar, excepto claro, al joven Tom Riddle.

George se levanto algo nervioso, y miro a los niños, que también lo miraban sumamente curiosos-¿Quieren venir a presentarse a Tom?-

Will se estaba por levantar, tenia mucha intriga sobre quien seria su nuevo hermano.Pero Marcos lo miro muy mal, y se quedo quieto sin saber que hacer, hasta que Marcos le hizo una seña y el se sentó de nuevo.

El y el señor Tofty se miraron a los ojos, y este le sonrió como diciendo "los niños son niños", y se levanto del sillón para acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

Al llegar al lado de la puerta, el respiro nervioso y acerco su mano a la manija.Este era el momento, abriría esa puerta y entraría un niño que esta tan solo como el lo estuvo alguna ves después de Voldemort, que pasaría a formar parte de su familia, convivirían por un tiempo indefinido (por no decir el resto de su vida) y que probablemente, se adentraría en los corazones de todos, incluyendo el suyo.

Pero tan rápidamente como abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, en ves de ver a un adolescente con las hormonas en pleno esplendor, se choco de frente de con la imagen de Dumbledore, sonriendo tan estúpidamente como el.Parpadeo un momento, tratando de digerir la imagen que se le era mostrada, pero cuando miro a la izquierda de este, se encontró con la mirada del niño.

Tom era...pequeño, de hecho, que el fuera alto solo acentuaba la gran diferencia de alturas entre ellos dos, haciendo que Tom tenga que mirar para arriba y el para abajo para encontrarse, como hacia con los niños.

Parecía un niño, literal, un niño de 11 años.El pensaba que Tom cumplió 14 años, los niños que conocía a esa edad...ya eran bastante parecidos a los de 17 o 18 años, no jodidos 11 años.

-Albus, que sorpresa encontrarlo en estas circunstancias-Dijo Tofty algo sorprendido.

-Es verdad, pero siempre es un placer encontrarte, Alan-Respondió Dumbledore, sonriendo.

George parpadeo y miro a Dumbledore otra ves.Era igual que como lo recordaba, solo que mucho mas joven y con menos arrugas, pero la expresión en su cara era algo que no parecía cambiar, ni siquiera en el futuro.Le dio alegría encontrarse con una cara conocida en estas circunstancias, aunque no creía que fuera a volverse amigo de Dumbledore, ni siquiera como tutor de Tom.

El rápidamente sonrió de nuevo y le extendió la mano-Gusto en conocerlo señor...?-

-Disculpe mis modales-Dijo Dumbledore correspondiendole el apretón-Albus Dumbledore, profesor del joven Tom-

-George Henry, propietario de esta casa y las horribles flores en el jardín-

-Un placer-Respondió Dumbledore-Estaré encargado de traer al joven Tom a la mayoría de sus reuniones, y llevarlo de vuelta al castillo luego-

-Entonces nos encontraremos seguido-Respondió George.Soltó la mano de álbum y vio a Tom, para también sonreirle y extenderle la mano-Obviamente eres Tom, ¿verdad muchacho?-

A pesar de ser pequeño, Tom era muy bien parecido.Su pelo de negro azabache tenia un corte largo de adelante, ondeado en suaves ondas, y corto detrás.Sus ojos tenían un buen tono de marrón, y sus facciones aun aniñadas, eran bastante buenas, con un aire de aristocracia en ellas.

Tom le sonrió y estrecho su mano, su sonrisa era bastante deslumbrante y agradable-En un placer conocerlo señor Henry, efectivamente, soy Tom, Tom Riddle-

El señor Henry era...minimamente curioso.Era estridentemente pelirrojo, como, una intensidad en el color de su cabello que solo había visto en el fuego, y era doloroso verlo.

-Entonces, por favor ven por el joven Riddle en dos horas Albus, ni mas y menos-Recalco Alan.

-Lo se, puntualidad-Dumbledore volteo a ver al señor Henry-Un placer, enserio-

El señor Alan volteo y camino a la sala, despidiéndose de Dumbledore con una seña.El señor Henry se aparto de la puerta, y el paso a su lado siguiendo el camino por donde había ido el señor Alan.

Una ves en la sala, Tom evaluó la estancia, viendo la decoración y los cuadros, y los dos niños debajo de la chimenea.

-Por favor Tom, toma asiento-Dijo el señor Henry.

El asintió y tomo asiento en el sillón cercano a el, con el pelirrojo sentado delante suyo.Presto mas atención a los detalles que el señor Henry tenia para ofrecerle a la vista, no se veía como alguien "malo".En realidad, a pesar de la intrigante cicatriz en su inexistente oreja, el señor Henry tenia una apariencia muy amigable, y estúpida.

Volteo un momento la mirada, y se encontró con los dos niños que jugaban en la alfombra, los hijos del señor Henry, seguramente gemelos.Eran niños realmente pequeños, con bolas de paja en sus cabezas en ves de pelo, y brillantes ojos esmeraldas, se pudo dar cuenta fácilmente ya que lo estaban mirando al igual que el a ellos.

No se parecían en nada al señor Henry, ¿tal ves tenia un historial de adopción previo?

El niño que tenia un soldado de plomo en la mano y al menos 8 mas que se estaban moviendo debajo de el, lo miraba con recelo, casi rozando el enojo.Supuso que como un mocoso estúpido estaba celoso de su presencia.

El otro niño, que jugaba con unas figuras de animales, se notaba muy nervioso y tímido.Cuando se fijo solamente en el, el niño bajo la mirada muy sumisamente.

Curioso.

-Niños, levántense un momento y preséntense a Tom-

Dijo el señor Henry sonriendo, con una actitud positiva.Parecía que el hombre no se cansaba de sonreír, era muy...abierto, y raro.Los hombres que había a su alrededor siempre imponían respeto, orgullo, y fuerza, y de cierta manera el señor Henry parecía transmitir lo mismo, solo que diferente.

El niño que estaba sentado cerca del sillón, y tenia el soldado en su mano, frunció el ceño y gruño por lo bajo.Fue una sorpresa cuando el primero en levantarse fue el niño que había estado jugando con los animales, y luego el del soldadito de plomo lo siguió hasta que estuvieron moderadamente cerca de el.

-H-Hola, soy William Henry, y tengo cinco años-Dijo frotándose los dedos y evitando su mirada.Casi podía verlo un poco pálido, seguramente del miedo.

-Marcos Henry, su gemelo-Dijo casi recalcando la ultima palabra, y su apellido.Este niño era muy diferente a su hermano, parecía horriblemente terco e idiota.

Y era mas que obvio que el niño insolente tenia algo contra el.

-Hola, es todo un gusto conocerlos, Marcos, William, soy Tom Riddle-

-Dicho eso-El señor Alan se acerco a el y también le extendió la mano-Soy Alan Tofty, y estaré atendiendo tu caso.Cualquier cosa que necesites, o si hay algo que quieras saber, puedes preguntármelo, seguramente no tendré problema alguno-

-Muchas gracias, señor Tofty-Dijo apretando su mano, y sonriendole.

-Entonces, Tom-Dijo el señor Henry mirándole con algo de cariño, a la par que Marcos le miraba mal y Will se sentaba en el regazo de su padre-Somos los Henry-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yerba mala nunca muerte, y me niego a abandonar esta mierda.
> 
> Como llevaba mucho sin actualizar pensé que debía hacer algo que mereciera la pena la espera, y si bien no agregue mas palabras que las cinco mil a las que acostumbro colocar en cada capitulo, si trate de hacer emocionante todas las situaciones.Poco a poco revele a nuevos personajes o situaciones de vida de otros, como Abraxas.
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios abajo y así pueden animarme e inspirarme a escribir rápidamente un nuevo capitulo.
> 
> También, pueden mandarme un mensaje por Wattpad si tiene alguna duda de lo que paso hasta ahora, con gusto explico la situación (Sin spoiler, obvio).O pueden dejarlo en los comentarios, si se acuerdan de revisarlo después, personalmente yo siempre lo olvido.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.
> 
> Bye


End file.
